Losing Heart
by YaoiFan22
Summary: Haruka wants to do more than swim but doesn't think to tell anyone because it would make him different to the others. What if had no choice but to stop swimming? What is wrong with the water loving high-schooler? Will people want to fix it or will Haruka just push them away so they won't find out? Will he ever tell them? Haruka is in two clubs and president of the other. RinxHaru
1. Rin's Cherry Pool

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I am writing the next 7 chapters for today and the rest on December 12.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Eternal Summer nor do I want to. If I did the story would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter One: Rin's Cherry Pool

Haruka's POV

I went under the tub's water enjoying the feel of it. I don't know what I'd do if I lost this feeling. Hearing the doorbell not long after I frowned. I didn't want to get out of the water.

I picked my head from the water when the door opened seeing a hand in front of me when I shook my hair. "Good morning Haru-Chan!" Makoto greeted. "Don't call me that" I frowned.

"Oh! Sorry" Makoto smiled, I knew he wasn't sincere. He should know I only like it when Rin calls me that.

I grabbed his hand anyway so he pulled me up so I could stand. "Should've known" Makoto sighed with a smile making me frown.

"Known what?" I asked annoyed with him. "Nothing" I know it's something. I looked down seeing why he said that.

I forgot I always lay in the tub with my swimsuit on. I take showers not baths. "You didn't swim much this winter huh?" I frowned getting out of the water. I went to get my apron so I could make some food.

Need my omega-3s or else I'll be in the hospital by the end of the day. "We don't have time for you to drag your feet" Makoto said making me sigh. "I'm done" tying my apron on. Beneath it I had on my black cargo pants with a silver chain and a dark blue, long-sleeved, v-neck.

"Why do you have an apron on?!" Makoto panicked. "I'm not leaving without breakfast Makoto" I frowned sliding past him. I'm not gonna worry Makoto, Rin, and the others by going to the hospital.

"We don't have time!" he panicked again making me sigh. I was just going to grill mackerel and put it on a fried egg.

I already had a drink for later to go with it in case I get dizzy from lack of nutrients. I grabbed my dark blue and red bento putting it in my bag before we left.

Scene Change: Station

"Rei! Nagisa! Sorry we're late!" Makoto yelled when he saw them. After a while on the bus we finally reached Samezuka Academy Swim Club. I ate my bento on the bus and was drinking my Strawberry-Kiwi smoothie when we entered the building.

"So this is the third-year's send-off?" Makoto asked when we reached Rin's sister. "Seems more like a vicious battle" he said despairingly. I do agree with him though. "It's a tradition where you have to do 100m races a hundred times" the voice sounded familiar.

"You have to keep swimming till someone beats the captain" Rin explained. I was ecstatic to see him. "Thanks for coming you guys" Rin smiled making my heart race. "Have you raced the captain yet?" Nagisa asked.

"Not yet" he informed somewhat blandly. I wasn't surprised he hasn't yet. "Logically speaking one-hundred meters…" Rei started but I didn't hear the rest.

"Our captain defies logic" I can take a guess from what Rin said what the rest was. I was too busy getting Rin's face into my mind to bother listening.

"You guys came to watch!" Mikoshiba exclaimed making me turn to him. I got his face in my mind to paint a picture of him later.

He asked me to paint a picture of him for the school. He came to our school because our art club has the best artists in the region. He didn't know I was the president of the club when he asked for me.

"How 'bout a race to mark the occasion?" he was as energetic as ever. All of us were shocked at the invitation. "We're not even on your team" Rei said panicked. "Don't be shy everyone! Let's do a Samezuka-Iwatobi 400m freestyle medley relay" the captain suggested.

"You're swimming in this to Matsuoka!" Mikoshiba exclaimed enthusiastically. Why are we doing this? None of us agreed but Rin and he's not on our team. I agreed to come here to get inspiration for the painting.

"Who else?!" Mikoshiba exclaimed. "M-Me!" Nitori struggled making me smile slightly. He's a good swimmer he just needs to believe in himself.

I took off my clothes knowing we won't win. It was easy to get off my clothes since I had enough practice.

"There's no helping it I guess" I smirked at what Makoto said. I was glad I changed his mind.

I can get a better angle for the painting if I'm close enough to him. Him diving or swimming in front or behind him would be a good angle. I can remember anything so long as I _want_ to remember it.

I was glad they had swimsuits to, I felt bad for Rei however. He was the only one who didn't have one and had to be put in an unfamiliar swimsuit. "We're in the lead" I stated not really caring if we were or weren't. "His front crawl is so fast!" Rei exclaimed in awe.

"I won't lose to you Ai-Chan!" Nagisa smiled making me shake my head. "Don't call me that" Nitori was embarrassed to be called such a name. Can't blame him, I don't like it when anyone but Rin calls me Haru-Chan. "Stay calm Ai" Rin said making me look at him.

Nagisa had to go first but Nitori was nervous. Rin would make a good captain. From how Mikoshiba's looking at him I'm guessing he thinks the same thing.

Rei was up next and so was the captain. I smiled glad I was at the right angle to memorize his form when he jumped.

That would be a good form for the painting but I don't know. Maybe the picture of him swimming back would be better?

I got on the diving block hearing cheers for the swimmers. "Isn't this our first freestyle relay against you guys?" Rin asked making me nod. "We'll be winning today Haru" he apologized cockily.

"I don't care about winning Rin. I only came here because Mikoshiba asked me to" I told him. Rin got distant at that making me frown. I don't want Rin mad at me, what did I say?

"We were so close!" Rei and Nagisa complained. They were in synch physically when they were complaining. Makoto chuckled at them but I was too busy drying my hair to comment.

"Yeah but it was fun" Makoto said smiling at me. "Sure" I smiled glad I got inspiration for the painting.

I just need to find the paints and I'll be good. I heard Mikoshiba start a speech for the underclassmen.

Turning to face the large group I got a text. 'Do you have an idea for the painting president?' I frowned at this. 'Yes I do, have some faith' I sent easily before hearing Rin was the new captain.

I didn't bother listening to Rin's sister talk about Rin's muscles being 'captain-class'. I was more worried about the Art Club and Swim Club getting new members. How am I going to juggle the two clubs? I have a painting down for the event but I'm supposed to explain what the club does and get people interested while being part of the Swim Club.

Scene Change: Club Event

"Cool!" I was amazed by the Film Club's movie. It had my Iwatobi wood carving in it. "You're way too easily amazed Haruka-Senpai" Gou said tugging my sleeve. "Are you listening to me senpai?!" Gou pleaded.

Gou went out introducing our Swim Club. I have a feeling this won't work. How would taking off our clothes for the freshmen recruit new members?

Scene Change: Outdoor Pool*

Gripping the chain link fence I wasn't surprised no one was coming. Our introduction was terrible.

"No one's going to come" I stated looking at the groups of students below. "I told you we shouldn't have done the 'charm point!" Rei told Gou.

Do you really think _that_ was the problem? "Don't pretend you weren't enjoying it!" Gou told him.

If they had asked I would've done a presentation for the Club. I have time in the Art Club anyway. "We can't have people watch us swim this season so we have a big disadvantage" Makoto informed.

"Does anyone else have any ideas to recruit members?" Nagisa asked. He was looking at the algae filled pool. "I could make some art sculptures of each of us swimming" I suggested. "None of us have time to pose" Gou frowned.

"I could draw up a new poster with pop-ups" I continued. Gou shot that idea down to. They are good ideas if she'd just give them a chance. "We could walk the halls in our swimsuits" Nagisa suggested making me mentally cringe.

"It could work!" Gou was gushing making me pinch the bridge of my nose. "No way!" Rei yelled making me smile. "Don't be stingy!" how is that stingy?

Rin's POV

"To join our swim team you have to be better than the Samezuka standard. We'll be timing you now so swim your fastest stroke" I explained to the new recruits.

I remembered when I asked Mikoshiba why he chose me for captain. It made no sense for him to choose me.

He only repeated what I said back to me. Said that I told them I would take responsibility, that I would make them the best team. "Is something wrong Captain?" I looked up surprised at Nitori.

I didn't think I was that absorbed in my thoughts to ignore him. Or to worry him. "Can you not call me that Ai?" scratching the back of my neck. "Just call me what you used to" I'll never get used to people calling me 'captain'.

"I can do that. There are a lot of people hoping to join this year" I wonder if that's the same for Iwatobi. "Mikoshiba said we'd be getting a really strong member this year" looking at the recruits. I wonder if he'll actually show up.

"Do you think he's among them?" Nitori sounded excited. "Don't slack off, the first-years might surpass you" I smirked. "A-Alright!" I smiled at his enthusiasm.

Haruka's POV

"You want to open the pool?" I don't know why we're all in the faculty lounge. Only a few needed to come to ask permission.

"Yeah! Just a little early this year" Nagisa exclaimed happily. "We need to attract new members" Makoto elaborated.

"It's still too cold to swim isn't it?" our advisor asked. "I'll swim whenever" "I'll think of it as winter swimming" Rei and I said. I just wanted to swim as much as I can before high school ended.

"Please help us!" we all bowed hoping we can. "What about Coach Sasabe's Swimming Club?" she suggested after a bit. "Isn't it opening soon?" she is right but would he even let us use the building? We also need to clean the pool to get ready for when it's warmer.

Scene Change: Pool

I was a bit late getting to the pool but I was doing a lot more work than the others. I have to do something to help with the Swim Club while I'm the president of the Art Club. "I just hope they will be people who _want_ to swim" I commented. I don't know why they don't care who joins so long as people join.

They should join because they love to swim or want to try it out. Nagisa headbutted my back rubbing it against my back in annoyance. "It's true though" Rei agreed.

"If we don't get new members by our third-year we won't be a club" he's despairing now. Makoto and I will be graduating this year.

We went to Sasabe's swim building to ask his opinion on the lack of members. He just said something that will work fifty percent of the time.

"Get good times and people will flock to join" was what he said. That is true but many of the people who watch aren't in our school, have no interest, or don't have time. I barely have time since I don't want to be putting all the work on Rime-chan.

"That is easier said than done!" Rei yelled and I do agree. "Why did you call us here?" Makoto asked. I have been wondering that. We were on our way when he called.

He said he would help us get good results in the tournaments. He showed us the pool telling us the name of the building. I was confused because it should be named something besides 'Iwatobi SC Returns'. The place is going to open in a month.

"I got the pool up and running so we can use it before this place opens" Sasabe explained. They all thanked him for it but I wasn't paying much attention. I went to the corner to take off my clothes to swim.

I jumped in before Makoto could stop me loving the feel of the water. I haven't been able to swim in so long.

I felt like someone was watching me though so it was a bit weird. I brushed it off after a bit because I would deal with it when something happens.

Scene Change: Elsewhere

"Rin-Chan!" Nagisa yelled making me shake my head repressing a smile at his care-free attitude. I felt bad for Rin since he didn't seem to like being called that in front of his team. "Rin seemed a lot like a captain, didn't he?" Rei asked when we went in.

"Yeah I thought he would say something like…" I didn't bother listening to the rest. I got a text from Rime-chan asking what the Club was doing for the Four Seasons Competition. 'I'll explain when I get back' I sent the text easily putting my phone up. None of them know I'm the president of the Art Club and I want to keep it that way.

"You kids are late!" Sasabe exclaimed surprising us. "You're swimming to Goro-san?" Nagisa smiled before I looked to the water. I was more interested in that than the conversation. Gou was disappointed there weren't any muscles on display while Rei and Nagisa were disappointed there wasn't a relay.

"There will be one at the prefecturals at least" I refrained from smiling at Nagisa's comment. I won't be swimming with Rin on our team. We went to the locker room before I undressed to get ready.

Walking past the lockers I spoke. "Are you trying to ambush me Rin?" I smiled almost invisibly.

"I was merely waiting Haru" he answered before we started walking. "We're racing in the adjoining lanes today" I nodded since I already knew that.

"You guys didn't get to swim much over the winter huh? If you want I can give you a handicap" I sighed at Rin's comment. "No need Rin, I still keep training even if I can't swim" I stated.

"You're fired up aren't you?" Rin snickered making me scowl. He was going to say something before two kids interrupted.

They were cute kids to. We only smiled because the two kids summed up what we were going to say perfectly.

We went to the diving blocks to stretch taking off our jackets. "This showdown is between the two of us" Rin stated making me frown. I could care less about records and winning, I just want to swim.

"I don't care about my time Rin, never did" I told him easily. "Are you still saying stuff like that?" I was about to put my goggles on before he continued. "You still don't think anyone can beat you in the water, don't you?" I frowned at this. I don't care if anyone does or doesn't.

"I'll make that cold face of yours heat up" I turned my head away at that. Putting my goggles on I made sure to keep away a blush. My face always tries to heat up whenever Rin is close or when he swims. He doesn't need to do anything for that.

We dived when the gun went off but I wasn't paying any attention to Rin. When we spun to go back I knew I was far behind him. I was starting to get dizzy and I remembered I didn't get much omega-3s before the race.

I wanted to get this over with so I could get some in me before I black out. I swam faster to get this over with and ended up getting the same time at Rin.

"Haru!" I looked to Rin seeing he had his hand up for a high-five. I was shocked before I hesitantly raised my hand from the water.

His hand met mine the rest of the way almost making me jump. "You're fired up now right?" I shook my head before getting out of the water. I wasn't 'fired up' I was worried I would worry others.

When I got out I kept my hand on the diving block to keep myself steady. I wasn't going to stand all the way up and end up almost falling because I wasn't ready to stand yet. I took out a packet of strawberry and kiwi juice I made sipping the drink. I went back to the rest grabbing my jacket when I helped Rin out of the water

Time Skip: Sunset

"That was amazing Haruka-senpai! You beat your record and tied with my brother" Gou exclaimed. Anyone can do that if they put in enough effort. I just love swimming enough that I don't need much effort. They all nodded at me when Samezuka walked by.

"Rin!" I called running up to him. He told his team to go ahead before he asked what I wanted. "We want to tell you something, can you come to Iwatobi?" I asked a bit nervous.

"What? Do you want a rematch?" Rin asked making me frown.

"I said 'we' not 'I' and why would I want a rematch if I don't care about winning and losing?" I asked blandly. "Just come to Iwatobi tonight" I said quickly, leaving.

Rin's POV

"Haru! I'm here!" I yelled confused as to why no one answered me. I walked up the stairs deciding to go up to see if it's opened. Seeing that the door was I was shocked.

Walking in I didn't know until it was too late that I passed by something ominous. "Take him!" that was Nagisa's voice. I felt myself being lifted once I couldn't see and I regretted coming here now. "Come along quietly" that was Rei's voice.

"Rei-Chan the sentence ending" what does that matter? "Come along quietly moge" what the perdition? "Don't 'moge' me, let me go!" I screamed kicking now. "Don't take my brother away!" was that Gou?

I was let down when I kicked even more furiously at Gou being a part of this. "Calm down Rin" that was Haru's voice. It was kind and soft.

Whatever they put on my head was taken off before my eyes adjusted to the light. The pool had cherry blossom petals in it.

I was shocked surprised by this. "In grade school you once told us you wanted to swim in a pool of cherry blossoms" Haru was looking away with a blush as he spoke.

I wish I had my camera, it was cute. "We wanted to open the pool early to get new members…" Makoto was interrupted by Nagisa. "Thanks to Ama-Chan!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"It still resulted in zero members" that answers how they're doing with members. I thought Haru could at least bring in some members. "Because we got to see the pool of cherry blossoms we thought you could see it to" Makoto explained. "Haru-Chan was the only one to remember what you said though, sorry" Nagisa apologized.

I looked to Haru seeing him scowling at Nagisa as he blushed. He looks like a child if he shows any kind of emotion. I turned away wiping tears from my eyes. "Aren't you going to go in?" Nagisa asked.

"It's supposed to rain soon guys" I think I was the only one to hear Haru say that. "I want to but it's still too cold for swimming outside" I told them not wanting to get sick. "Take that stuff off Onii-Chan!" my sister cheered.

When I turned to her she was bouncing on her heels excited for me to comply. She wants to take a picture of my muscles.

Rei and Nagisa were pushing me with the latter saying I was being bashful. "That is not my reason for not swimming Nagisa" I told the child.

The rain started making us look up. Makoto, Haru, and I ran below the cloth closest to the pool with the others going down the stairs. "The weather didn't say anything about rain" I frowned at what Makoto said.

Haruka's POV

I knew it was going to rain, I always know when it is going to rain. "What are you guys going to do after graduation?" I froze slightly at what Rin asked. I want to do anything that allows me to swim free. I want to do something with art to.

Makoto should do something with swimming and children since he does well with both. "No idea" I answered simply looking to the pool. I got a good idea for a 'Spring' submission for the competition. I was chosen for the spring submission and the Four Seasons submission.

"You want to swim at the world level right Rin?" Makoto asked. "The nationals this summer will be my last chance since I wasted so much time getting here" I frowned at this. Getting here is _definitely_ something he should regret.

He's a good swimmer and likely picked for a team in Australia. He should've stayed there instead of coming back.

Rin said something about not having even thought about it. I have, I am working towards it, but a lot can happen in that time and I still feel those eyes on me.

Time Skip: Next Day

I know still feeling those eyes on me is a bad thing but what kind? Is it bad for relationships like the friendship between Rin and I? Am I going to end up being incurably sick?

Am I going to have to move back to Brazil with my parents? Or maybe America with my aunt? "Let's go Haru" Makoto said breaking me from my thoughts. I don't want any of that to happen.

There will be artists and deans from art colleges at the competitions and art shows. I'm glad none of the competitions we'll be participating in conflict with one another. I can't miss the art shows or the swim comps. It'll be bad if I missed either, and for different reasons.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:23 P.M. on November 13, 2017.**

 ***I am not doing that, could barely even watch that scene.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	2. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Eternal Summer nor do I want to. If I did the story would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Beginning of the End

Rin's POV

Staring at Sousuke a leaf fell to the ground. We hit our wrists to the other's starting our handshake we've had since we were little. After a bit we burst out laughing, I was glad to see him. "It's been awhile" I smiled when he agreed giving the exact years we've been apart.

I always thought it similar to how I kept track of the months I'm away from Haru. "It's been five years hasn't it?" he asked making me nod. I keep track by ages or grades when it comes to Sousuke.

"Why transfer at this time of year Sousuke?" I was confused by this because I don't get it. "You have no room to talk when you transferred in the middle of winter in the sixth grade" I frowned at this.

I felt bad for leaving Sousuke but compared to when I moved to Australia was little. I felt bad for leaving Sousuke and Haru for that long when I moved to a different country.

"Guess I did, what brings you to Samezuka?" I asked wondering how we ended up on a bench. Was it when I had the flashback? "I have my reasons" and that was vague.

That's almost as vague as Haru, and he shows very little emotion. "Being vague isn't like you Sousuke" I said worried now. "I just figured I'd spend my last year as a high school swimmer here" was his only answer. That still sounded vague.

Maybe he's leaving out details? But why? "I already know where I'm going after high school anyway" from his dark expression I jumped to conclusions. "Please tell me you aren't quitting swimming?" I worried as I stood.

He didn't answer after a bit so I thought I was right. I was about to open my mouth when he said he was scouted. "That's awesome" I smirked digging my heel into his knee.

Haruka's POV

I was staring out the window wondering what I should put down. I put down 'Art' and 'Free' but that's it.

I don't have a definitive career goal and the eyes are still creeping me out. I had finished the 'Spring' submission as well as the 'Samezuka Swim Captain' painting in art class.

When class ended Makoto and I were asked to stay after to discuss our career paths. "I was told this is 'Art' and this I know is 'Free' so what does it mean?" Amakata asked. "It means what it says" I told her blandly.

She was confused so I elaborated. "Something to do with art but where I can still swim free" I explained simply. "You could probably enter the sports world with your abilities so why go into art?" she asked. "I'm president of the Art Club, I love art" I answered simply.

"Oh! That's right! How could I forget" she was excited to be reminded. "You should give a bit more thought into what you want to do Nanase" I just looked at the paper. "There's this old saying Nanase" Amataka said making me look up.

"'Give it a try.

You won't know until you do'" she recited moving her arms as she spoke. I nodded deciding it was time to leave now. I do need to decide that soon.

Rin's POV

"This is Yamazaki Sousuke and from here on he's on the team. He's nationally ranked in the top ten for Butterfly" Sugimoto explained.

"Since you know him already Rin this makes it easier. You can show him around" I nodded accepting the task.

"Welcome to the team Sousuke" I smiled fist bumping. I told him to get changed before he left to do so. When he came back out to practice he went to the diving block.

Nitori was admiring Sousuke's body which was good for him. I'm not a fan of broad shoulders and bulging muscles. My sister would be gushing at his body if she was here. I'm glad she isn't.

Aichiro greeted Sousuke with a deep bow as he introduced himself. Leaning to the left I saw Sousuke's face. I wasn't surprised Ai was startled when he looked up at him. His face was intimidating like that.

I went back to my spot behind Sousuke when Ai was happy and cheery instead of intimidated and fearful. He asked if Sousuke was friends with Haru. I didn't miss Sousuke freeze at the name confusing me.

"Sousuke was my friend from Sano Elementary. He has nothing to do with Haru" I answered.

"I know of him. I raced him at a tournament once" what's with the change in attitude?

Does he hate my friend? "My whole body raced with energy when I raced him. I can see why you're so taken with him" my heart skipped a beat at that.

I realized he was joking when he dived into the water. He must be joking. Haru doesn't even know I have a crush on him, how could Sousuke? "For crying out loud" I scoffed scratching the back of my head.

"The both of you are close huh?" Nitori asked making me nod. Nitori admired his speed so I explained why he's so fast. "Raising his body unnaturally high above the water reduces water resistance during recovery. That's why he's so fast" I explained.

"No muscle training can give you those flexible shoulders either" I smiled. Just because I'm not a fan of big muscles doesn't mean I don't notice them. "He'll do well for our team" I smiled glad to have him here.

"So that amazing member Captain Mikoshiba was talking about…" I don't think it's Sousuke. He may be good but Mikoshiba doesn't know him well enough to keep tabs on him, or contact him.

Scene Change: Iwatobi SC Returns

Haru's POV

I was swimming freestyle still not able to get that feeling from my head. I think I was the only one still swimming since I didn't see anyone else doing the same.

I got out to see what they were doing and because I have an art submission to work on. "I'll be planning all kinds of fun stuff" I went to the locker room and changed since I need to go. Makoto grabbed my hand telling me I was going to help.

"I can't Makoto, I have other things to do" I told him annoyed. I ended up with Rei who I can't exactly say no to. I can't say no to Rin or Nagisa either. I'd have to give a reason for them or they'd try to find out on their own.

By the time the sun was setting everyone was finally done. I was sketching a drawing for the Four Seasons admission. A Mayan sun was in the middle with four lines coming from its sides. I don't know what to put for the seasons though.

Maybe a beach and birds and a beach ball for summer in the top right. Snowmen and snowflakes and igloos for winter on the bottom left. "What do you think Haru?" I was brought from my design by Makoto.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked not hearing the question. "What do you think the main event should be?" he asked again.

He sounded and looked worried making me frown. "A relay" I said going back to my work.

I have to do well as president of the Art Club and a competitor in the comp. They came at me making me drop my sketchpad. I stared blankly at the pad as my beautiful drawing got dirty.

I stood walking over and picked the sketchbook up. Wiping the dirt off the vines on the top line spread its ink. Annoyed that it got ruined I stood and grabbed my water and bag. "I'm going home" I said simply, angry but not showing it until I tore the paper off crumpling it and throwing it in the garbage.

Rin's POV

"Um… sorry I don't follow" I was confused when Rei and Nagisa spoke. Haru sent me a picture of a poster for 'SPRASH Fes!' So I think that's what they're talking about. "Hey Rin" I heard making me smile. "Is that you Makoto?" I asked glad to hear his voice compared to the other two.

They're more chaotic than Makoto and Haru are. "Yeah…" when he finished explaining I got the gist of it. "So you want us to be your opponents?" I asked understanding now.

"Do you think you could?" I looked at my phone a bit annoyed. "You guys" I said in annoyance before I asked where Haru was.

I saw that got Sousuke's attention. "We don't know, he ran off when his sketchbook fell in the sand" Haru likes his art class.

Maybe it had a drawing for class? "What was he doing with it?" I asked curious now. "We don't know but when he brushed the sand off it ruined the sketch.

He got mad and took off throwing the drawing away" Makoto explained. He sounded worried. "Did it have a sun in the middle with four lines coming off it?" I asked. He sent me a picture of a drawing like that last night before sunset.

Said it was something important he needed a second opinion on. "Yeah it did" Makoto was surprised before I sighed. "That was an important drawing for Haru guys. I'm not surprised he got mad if it was ruined" I scowled.

I ended the call going to the cafeteria with Sousuke. "How carefree and careless can those guys be?" I asked picking up my rice bowl and chopsticks. "You complain but you'll still do it right?" that is true.

"Who's going to swim it with me? It's not an official event so I can't really expect the Swim Club to join" I sighed annoyed.

"I don't mind doing it" I was surprised with what he suggested. He doesn't seem to like Haruka so I didn't think he'd volunteer to be in the same room as him.

"Really?" I asked showing my surprise. "Yeah, but… I'll only swim the Freestyle leg" that surprised me even more. "That's fine but isn't Butterfly your specialty?" why would he want to go against Haruka?

"I just feel like swimming free" he ate his meat reminding me of Haruka. When we went to the pool Nitori said he would want to participate. He wants to get more competitive experience. "Nakagawa said he wanted to try it to" Nitori informed happily.

This was a surprise. I looked to Nakagawa seeing he was a little embarrassed. "That's a big help you two" I smiled relieved. "Nakagawa will do Backstroke and I'll do Breaststroke" Nitori told me.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with Breaststroke?" I was worried about that. "It's my goal to specialize in two strokes, like you Rin. I've been training hard in Breaststroke" he told me.

It was a surprise to see such determination on the normally spacey and easily frightened swimmer. "I want to swim on the same team as you with pride senpai" I smiled shocked at the boy.

I turned to the pool thinking about a team. I can't comment on Haruka and the others, especially Rei.

I haven't built a solid team out of these guys yet. How can I make a team with so little time left? I looked to Nitori and decided what to do, even if it won't make a real team.

Haruka's POV

I zipped up my white and green running jacket not surprised to see Makoto there. We decided to run together, well he did anyway. "Are we running along the beach?" Makoto asked. I only nodded.

"Why don't we extend the distance a bit to prep for the tournament?" I only nodded again. "Why are you giving me the silent treatment Haruka?" he asked, annoyed I'm guessing. "Is it about the drawing you dropped?" Makoto asked. "It's not just a drawing" I said running ahead of him.

That drawing will decide if I am good enough for one of the top ten art schools in the world. "Does it have to do with what Rin mentioned?" Makoto called making me trip. I felt calloused hands grab my wrist before I was pulled upright.

"So it does" he said making me frown. "It's not a big deal, I redid it on another page" I said turning around to run again.

"You're in the Swim Club _and_ the Art Club aren't you?" Makoto asked making me glare at him. "Why didn't you want people to know?" I frowned at this and continued.

"The only ones who needed to know knew. And I'm the president of the club" I told him. "So the sketch was for the club?" he asked making me nod.

"It's for the Four Seasons admission for a showing next week. If my admission for the Four Seasons and the admission for Spring is good I'm good enough for one of the top ten art schools in the world" I told him. If it's him or Rin they can know. They are my closest friends and less likely to bombard me with praise, encouragement, or questions.

"So that's why you didn't want to put up posters? To work on the admission?" he asked making me nod again. "They're a big deal for art schools. I already finished the Spring admission I just need the Four Seasons" I explained.

"I am so sorry for ruining your sketch Haruka" Makoto bowed when he stopped walking. "It's fine, I was upset because you guys didn't say sorry the first time. I'm not mad anymore" I explained getting him to straighten with a smile.

Time Skip: SPLASH Fes!

"Haru-chan!" Ran and Ren can also call me '-chan' since they're young. "Sorry we're late Haru" Makoto said tiredly.

"Ran and Ren are coming to then?" I smiled ruffling Ren's hair. He giggled before raising his arms.

I moved my bag to my right hip before picking Ren up by the armpits. I put him on my hip glad he wasn't too heavy for me to put him there. I have slightly wide hips for a guy so that also helped.

"They want to participate in the kickboard race" Makoto answered when Ren was settled. "Are you going to swim with us?" Ran asked. "I only swim free" I stated. "I'll swim free to!" Ran declared making Ren jealous.

He declared the same thing making me smile and Makoto laugh. I don't know why children like me. When we headed to the building the event was being held in we let the kids down after a block or two. Ren was messing with my bag since he was bored and I let him.

He took my sketchbook from my bag. "Ren don't mess with stuff that doesn't belong to you. Ask permission first" Makoto told his younger brother.

Ren gave me the puppy dog eyes making me sigh. "I don't mind, just don't rip or dirty the book and pages" I told him.

He smiled gleefully before we reached Nagisa and Rei. The building was right behind them.

Ren was still flipping through the pages so he didn't notice. "Yoink" Nagisa said taking the sketchbook from Ren. "Hey! I was looking at that" Ren complained crossing his arms.

"Nagisa be careful with that. Whose is it? The sketches are really good" Rei complimented. "They're mine" I said blandly worried he would drop, rip, or ruin it.

"Nagisa give it back to Haruka" Makoto and Rei said making Nagisa pout. I put it back in my bag making Ren pout. "You can have it when we get inside" I said making me smile happily. He noticed Rei when Ran said 'Big Brother Butterfly' running to Rei.

We were all shocked by their reactions to Rei. Rei was to apparently because he had a dumbfounded expression on his face. "You're so popular Rei-chan" Nagisa said.

I could tell he was jealous. Nagisa told me that he had a crush on Rei last year but he doesn't have the courage to ask him out.

"I'm honored" Rei said and I knew he was uncomfortable. "Ran, Ren, want to see my sketchbook now?" I asked.

They ran over taking the sketchbook without fighting. Rei let out a relieved sigh before we went inside. "This is today's program" Gou said handing it to Makoto.

Ren and Ran were too busy 'oooing' and 'aweing' at my drawings. They aren't that good though. "A lot of events are planned" Amataka said happily. "I can't wait!" Nagisa sure was excited.

I heard struggling from my left so I turned to see Rin dragging an unwilling party. "Onii-chan! Big Brother Butterfly!" "Haru-chan! Nagisa-chan!" "Rin-chan"* Ran yelled, then Ren, then both. Rin turned to us and away from the complaining red-head. "Give that back please" I said holding my hand out for my book.

They pouted before running to Rin, with _my_ book. "Rin-chan!" they yelled before I turned to look at Rin. "Haru-chan drew this!" they said happily.

I fought down a blush since I know what one it is. It's the Spring admission sketch.

A drawing of the five of us in the cherry blossom pool on our backs. Rin picked the drawing from their hands looking at me as Gou kept the other red-head busy.

"This is really good Haruka" he said making me nod. "Thanks" I just hope it's good enough for the competition. I felt the same eyes on me again making me freeze.

I looked up seeing a dark-haired, aqua-green-eyed teen. "Sousuke!" Gou cheered running to the teen. As they talked Rin gave my sketchpad back. "Is this what you want to do Haru?

Draw?" Rin asked. He sounded hurt and I shook my head. "I don't know" a lot can happen in that time.

I may end up wanting to be a chef or swim my whole life. Or I might just open a store that sells my crafts.

I might even be six-foot under because I die young from some freak accident. Or even die young from a virus.

"Well we'll see you guys later" Rin smiled making me nod. We went to watch the events not long after they left. When it came to the Armored Sidestroke I left.

I didn't need to watch another Armored Sidestroke for the rest of my life. My mom is an artist and musician and my dad's a historian. He showed me a bunch of battle techniques, including the Armored Sidestroke. I paid for a drink in a dark hallway when I felt the eyes on me again.

"What is it that you want Yamazaki?" I asked annoyed. I heard footsteps come closer before I felt hot breath on my ear. Goosebumps went down my spine as a creepy chill followed**. "Just this" I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck and white-hot liquid fill my veins.

"What was that for?!" I asked as calmly as I could when I turned around. "Stay away from Rin you understand me Haruka?" Sousuke asked darkly. I know what he did without having to ask.

"You won't be able to swim for much longer. You have less than four years, live your life however till then, away from Rin" Sousuke waved as he walked away.

I gripped my jeans in slight fear of that statement. I knew he injected me with something but I didn't know what.

I have to set up an appointment with Dr. Cortez sometime to get my blood analyzed. I need to know what he injected me with. No one can find out either, especially Rin.

I don't know what he would say but I don't want to worry him, _if_ he'd ever worry about me. I went to the pool for the medley already having my green V-neck and brown cargos off. Our team was Team Dolphin while Rin's was Team Shark. I wasn't paying much attention to my team.

I was paying attention to Sousuke since if I didn't I would pay attention to Rin. "All our training has paid off" Rei observed and I agreed. When it was Rei's turn up I smiled trying to hold back laughter at Rin's comment. "You don't want to get bitten" it made Rei afraid and that look in Rin's eyes.

I shook my head to clear it thinking more about my entry. Sousuke and I got up onto the diving block when the back of my neck pulsed. I gripped my neck glad I already had my goggles on.

I got ready ignoring the pain in my neck. It was just sore from the injection, I hope.

I dived in glad that Rei was first. I was not glad however when I realized that water makes the injection feel worse.

I made sure I kept swimming without difficulty though. It would be bad if I showed problems. I felt eyes on the back of my head when I pushed off making myself swim faster.

I hit the wall before Sousuke if only by a second. What is this? I put my hand on my neck feeling it pulse like a slow heartbeat. It feels slimy and veiny.

I allowed myself to be pulled up before I kept my hand on my neck. "Let's keep this up and win at the Summer Tournament" Rei declared happily. I don't think I'll be able to make it to the Summer Tournament. "I'm glad it turned out to be an exciting race" Nagisa smiled.

I kept my hand on my neck when Rei said he thought he would actually get bitten. I looked at Sousuke feeling the vein beat again, more rapidly this time. I feel scared of Sousuke now.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:59 P.M. on November 13, 2017. I love the part where Rin says that Rei might get bit. It's also a clip on 'Like it Loud' on YouTube or something like that.**

 ***They are naming the people in the picture**

 ****Despite not liking Sousuke in this show and loving Haruka, I love this scene. If only Rin saw this, I wonder what he would think if he found this out.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	3. New Styles

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Eternal Summer nor do I want to. If I did the story would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Three: New Styles

Haruka's POV

"This festival will be our last chance to get new members" Gou said excitedly. "If we win this club vs. club relay race it'll certainly draw attention to our Swim Club" not likely. "Let's grab ourselves a win and new members with glorious muscled bodies!" Gou cheered excitedly. What is it with her and muscles?

We all cheered but I only cheered half-way. I wasn't going to be excited for the muscles part, I don't think the rest got that though. The relay race was on land to, I'm not good at running on land.

Scene Change: Track

The announcer listed the name of clubs. Ours was last which isn't a surprise since I was on the last lane.

When the gun went off I started running, but I'm slow. When reaching a yard or two from Makoto he called my name.

I think the one thing that was _good_ about my section of the relay was the pass. The baton pass was smooth apparently. I'm just glad there wasn't any water, that would make the virus worse.

Thanks to Makoto we were now in third. Nagisa dropped the paddle board so we were back in last place. Thanks to Rei being as smart as he is and the fact he was on the Track team we won the race. Everyone was happy but I don't see why.

At the club room Gou was screaming in despair. Rei said exactly what I was thinking from the start before Makoto said my name. "The pool is open today!" Makoto informed softly but happily. I hadn't realized we were even at the pool until what felt like a second later.

"Let's focus on training for the prefecturals. Warm up thoroughly everyone, the water's still cold after all" Makoto stated but I didn't care. Even with this annoying Virus I still wanted to swim.

I tried to go into the pool but Makoto stopped me like always. "What about you Haru?" Makoto asked but I wasn't paying attention.

"I only…" seeing their curious and hopeful expressions I knew what they wanted to hear. "Swim Freestyle and relays" they smiled before Makoto talked about swimming Freestyle.

He wanted to try something new. I guess Nagisa did to. He wanted to try his worst stroke, Butterfly.

I have a feeling it's because Rei swims it. He suggested Rei swim his Breaststroke but that won't work. Rei's more fitted to butterfly and he doesn't need to change his stroke because others want him to.

I went to swim not bothering to watch Rei fumble. He wouldn't want that to happen. After a bit of swimming I got out since I have to help my club with the 'Seasons' submissions. Makoto allowed it so I left.

Scene Change: Library

Laya, Lira, and Ryo asked me to find some books for them. They don't know much about their seasons but they want to make it look as realistic as possible. Laya is a blonde-haired girl with eyes like a winter field. She was researching 'Winter' since she thought it would fit her.

Lira is a brunette girl with butterscotch eyes and is doing the 'Autumn' slot. Ryo is researching 'Summer' for his submission. All of them are new to Japan and their selected seasons.

Upon reaching the shelves I would find the seasons at I heard Rei's name being called. I moved some books over to see a spectacled man a few inches taller than Rei talking to the mentioned.

He complimented Rei's running when he participated in the relay the other day. I do feel bad for Rei since he thinks running won't help his swimming.

The other high schooler, likely the Captain of the Track team, asked if Rei had any desire to return. It shocked Rei but it didn't me. He's an amazing runner but I hope he won't leave Nagisa.

The hyper-active penguin would lose his glow if Rei left the club. I wonder why Rei would think he needs to master the '4 strokes of swimming'? He's a good enough swimmer with Butterfly. The man left and I grabbed the picture books of the specified seasons.

"Here are your books" I smiled softly to the freshman. "Thank you Haruka-Sensei!" the three cheered softly. Laya's golden hair was put in circled twin tails while Lira's was long and in a high ponytail. Ryo's hair was more like Rin's.

I was glad I could do something that won't make the competition worse when it arrives. The virus makes me sick and weighted. I wouldn't be able to swim in any of the relays if I continued swimming as much as I used to.

Scene Change: Pool

When I got out of the water I worried about whether I should take Hannah's advice. If I should go to the facility to get tests done or if I should leave it how it is.

"Is something wrong Haruka-senpai?" Gou asked making me look up in alarm. I need to worry about Makoto and the others first.

They don't need to know about it and they will if I agree to it. I got out deciding to ask about Sousuke. I want to know more about the one who did this to me.

Maybe if I do I'll know why he decided to use my body against me instead of just telling me to stay away from Rin. "He's already been scouted so he decided to spend the rest of high school home in his own way" Gou answered. "Did something happen with Sousuke?" I shook my head when I remembered. I stood about to go swim again.

"If you'd just set some records you'd have a lot of scouts to Haruka-senpai!" Gou exclaimed. I frowned at this. I want to forget about this until I graduate. "I only swim because I want to, I don't swim for anyone else" I frowned.

I know that's a lie. I jumped into the water feeling it's pull.

Getting out at sunset I stood under the outdoor spray. Rei seems to be thinking really deeply, I bet that's my fault.

When we left the school Nagisa asked Rei to come to my house with them. When did I even agree to let them into my grandparent's home? Nagisa is probably just being Nagisa and invited themselves.

"I have an errand to run so I can't today" Rei excused. It worried Nagisa so I felt bad for them both. I have another showcase to brainstorm for but it can wait. It's two months after 'Seasons' so I have time.

After a week Nagisa said there was something wrong with Rei. "His art is still good, your's still needs work" I told him. "He's diligent about practice to" I resisted the urge to smirk when Makoto sweat dropped at me. "Yeah but it was Sunday yesterday" the bright boy said.

He elaborated after saying that Rei normally studies on Sundays but wasn't home. I remembered Rin asking me if I got into Rei's head that he should swim more than one stroke. Maybe that's where he is?

"I saw him on Sunday" Gou said surprising Nagisa. "Hana-Chan and I were shopping for ingredients to make sweets when I saw him.

It looked like he didn't want anyone to bother him" Gou explained. We went to Sasabe making me cringe when the man said Rei was lovesick.

What made me sigh though was the fact Sasabe said Rei got a girlfriend. He loves Nagisa, there's no way he would get a girlfriend. "That's not it, I know who he likes and he's definitely not dating them" Nagisa would be over the moon if he was.

We went to find Rei in his classroom where Gou just made things worse. "A girlfriend?

Me? Don't be ridiculous" Rei laughed making me smile.

"Told you" I stated calmly. He would be dating Nagisa if he was taken in by love. He's been in love with the sunny boy since the start which is one of the reasons why he joined in the first place.

"I saw it" Gou told us after a while in the week. "He's in love with a guy" Gou told us. "That's likely not who he's in love with Gou. What's wrong with liking a guy anyway?" I asked confused and annoyed.

"Nothing is wrong with it Haruka-senpai!" she amended before Makoto spoke. "He was likely an upperclassmen Rei knows" my friend explained. "He's probably the Captain of the Track team" I suggested. We went to the track finding the man Gou saw.

"Seems Haru was right" Makoto said making me nod. Rei asked me a few days ago to bake something for Rin. He wanted to ask Rin about different strokes but wasn't sure what to do to make sure he'll teach him.

I agreed to make the sweets promising not to tell the others about it. I plan to keep that promise till they find out on their own.

As I was having the flashback Nagisa came to the wild conclusion that Rei was going to leave. He would never leave Nagisa.

We went to the clubroom but I was sitting down when Rei walked in. Makoto asked questions before saying practice was cancelled making me frown. We went to my house and I wondered why.

We have other clubmembers not just me. "So what was the emergency?" Rei asked but I turned my head when Makoto tried passing it to me. "Ask Nagisa. He cares most about the wild conclusion you came up with" I told them annoyed.

"You're the one that called this meeting about Rei's 'errands/meetings' you should talk" I told Makoto. Nagisa and Gou argued about mackerel recipes. When Rei got up to leave Nagisa grabbed his wrist. "Don't quit the Swim Club Rei" Nagisa cried.

Rei was shocked before he got over it making me sigh. I stuck a toothpick into a strawberry plopping it into my mouth. A text from Rin appeared on my phone not long after.

SharkBoy: Where's Rei? He's late

"I don't get why they think you're leaving but I don't want you to think you're useless to this club. You saved Rin and I and I'm grateful to you for it.

You want to go to Nationals with us so don't worry about anything but that right now" I told him standing up. I bit into the strawberry I was holding keeping it to my lips.

It's sweet and sour something I like in food. The little I can eat anyway. "I'm glad Haru-senpai at least gets I'm not quitting.

I would never quit to the Swim Club" Rei declared. "But Gou saw you with the Captain of the Track team" Nagisa stated making Rei blush. He was embarrassed at getting caught. "He did ask me to join but that's it.

I would never quit this amazing club" Rei said but he never looked up at us. His eyes were glued to Nagisa's. He still left before Makoto dragged me with the others. They wanted to follow him to see what he was doing.

We followed him to Samezuka to see that Rei was learning the different strokes. He was learning fast. When Rin asked who made the cookies and small cakes I blushed heatedly.

I didn't want him to know about that. "You knew about this Haruka?" Makoto asked and I nodded.

"That was why you were so confident he wasn't quitting" Nagisa realized. I just nodded again.

Rei was now doing Breaststroke which made Nagisa happy. He was doing it towards us before I told them I was going home. "Be sure to act surprised when he shows us.

He'll know if you don't" I don't need him blaming me for it. They agreed and I went home. Rin texted asking if I could make more for his team. Momotaro liked the cookies and kept asking for more.

Rin's POV

I was glad the cookies weren't too sweet. The icing was strawberry and white chocolate. Momotaro burst in about to ask me something. Until he saw the cookies anyway.

I told him he could take one and he exclaimed that they were delicious. He wasn't wrong but Gou makes her's too sweet. I wonder who made these?

After a few more days Rei was late so I texted Haruka. I got a text not long after and I wasn't surprised by it.

Free!Spirit: He will be there soon, hopefully. Makoto, Nagisa, and your sister have him on lockdown thinking he's quitting the team.

Why doesn't Rei just tell them? He told Haruka so why not the others?

I got my answer when he got the Backstroke down. He thought he would be fine with just one stroke like Haruka but didn't want to give up when he kept floundering so ungracefully. "I'm sorry for making you work with me everyday" I was proud of the boy.

"It's after practice so it's no big deal. Who made the confections you brought me anyway? I've been dying to know" I asked now that we have some time. "Oh! I asked Haruka-senpai to make them for you" that's a surprise.

"He was really happy to once I told him who they were for and why" he _knew_ they were for me? He _made_ them for me? I had to keep down a blush at that. I knew the others were watching but I saw Haruka tell them something before he walked away.

They all nodded so I'm guessing it was to act like they were never there or something. He wants to make sure that Rei doesn't know they followed him here. After another hour went by before we changed and went home.

Sousuke was being odd when I arrived. I told him that today was the last day but I was happy to help my friend.

He was happy for me in return confusing me. What is up with him?

He's been very odd since SPLASH Fes. Haru has been to now that I think about it. He rarely looks at me and only texts me.

He tries to stand clear of Sousuke and Sousuke is always glaring at Haru. Maybe I can get one of them to spill why they're so hostile towards each other. I hope it isn't that big of a deal, I wouldn't want my friends hating each other. I also don't want to be caught in the middle, but I will if I have to.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:47 P.M. on November 19, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	4. Promises and Nutrition

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Eternal Summer nor do I want to. If I did the story would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Promises and Nutrition

Rin's POV

I remembered racing to the pool when we promised to race using Butterfly. Sousuke won of course. When I left he still didn't know what he wanted me to do. With how hostile he is to Haru I wonder if he'd ask me to have Haruka leave me alone.

Haru already seems to be doing that though. Nitori told me what he thinks of Sousuke's stroke, that it's good. I won't disagree with him there.

"He's faster when he's practicing though" I frowned arms crossed. He's going to hurt his shoulder if he keeps this up.

"Captain!" one of the swimmers yelled making us look over to the swimmers. "Momo said he was going to swim seriously and look how fast he is!" the swimmer yelled.

'He'll hit the wall' and I was right. "Knew it, he'll get better" I smirked walking away. "He won't be picked for the relay at this rate.

He doesn't stand a chance" Sousuke said pessimistically. "How far he'll get is up to him Sousuke, wait a little bit more" I told him. I know Nitori will get better. He's determined to get in the relay race.

"Natural talent doesn't trump hard work" I smiled knowing it's true. Nitori works harder than anyone I know to get on the team. I know he'll do this. I just have to believe in him and he must do the same with himself.

Haruka's POV

"There's only one reason I called you all here today" Gou announced before Rei asked what it was. It must be our bentos. It is lunch time right now.

I don't think I'll pass since my food doesn't have a lot of variety. All it is is Herring Sardines, sliced strawberries and kiwis, shredded turkey and broccoli.

A Strawberry-Kiwi smoothie to of course. My bento was dark blue with red maple leaves.

"Lets see yours Haruka-senpai" Gou said making me sigh. I handed it to her when she opened it. "With your limited palette this is adequate for you" she said handing it back to me.

"79 points" she said making me nod. I went into eating my food before everyone else was checked. "Haruka-senpai is the only one who got more than 70 points" Gou said. "How is that possible?

He doesn't even have any rice in his bento" Nagisa complained. "Haruka-senpai can't eat a lot of the food we can so he has lower standards in this test" Gou explained. "He's getting special treatment!" Nagisa cried. He was upset because he was banned from buying cafeteria bread.

"Then you must make us 100-point bentos" Nagisa declared. "I strongly request that you do this as well" Rei agreed pushing up his glasses. I would not have requested such a thing but it's their taste buds they have to worry about.

So long as I diversify my meal I'll be fine when it comes to these exams. Everyone was clapping in awe of Gou's determination but I was only eating my food.

Rin's POV

"Here's a list of colors you can try everyone. I got an opinion from an expert with art, design, and fashion" I told them before explaining the rest.

"You have one hour to pick out a swimsuit that suits you. You don't have to follow the sheets but be adventurous when it comes to choices. You don't have to make the decision right away but you can if you want.

Make sure it's appropriate of course. We'll meet back here when time is up to make a final decision and buy them" I told the team. "I didn't mean to drag you along to" I told Nitori and Sousuke. It was the other five that needed new swimsuits.

"It's fine" Nitori told me happily. "I've been meaning to get a new one anyway" Sousuke answered. He sounded happy, I'm glad. I heard my sister's name before I realized it was Momotaro.

When he started to creep her out talking about an 8-inch Stag Beetle I wrapped my arm around his neck. "Can I not leave you alone for five minutes?" I asked annoyed. I don't care if someone goes after my sister so long as they genuinely like her and don't annoy her, or me. "C-Can't breathe" lies.

I'm not even holding him that tight. "So you all came to buy swimsuits?" she asked when I explained it to her. "And you came to look for protein powder, am I right?" I asked remembering Haruka telling me she was making bentos for them.

"Ah well…" Momo interrupted her asking which swimsuit she thought would fit him. "You should ask Haruka-senpai that Momotaro.

He's better at that" she told him before I butted in. "Momo!" I growled annoyed with his passes just as Gou's overwhelmed.

"Yes sir!" he exclaimed and I was surprised no one turned to see what it was about. "How about this Momo-kun?" Nitori asked. I wrapped my arm around his neck dragging him with me.

I grabbed a white spedo with red-orange, purple, and yellow lines* from the rack. "Haruka said this color scheme would fit you. With your rough-edged swimming style the shape should fit" I told him before he nodded. "It's thin and light" I explained when he asked why.

I heard Gou giggle in the background before Nitori asked why Haruka would know. "I asked him which colors would fit you, Sousuke, Momotaro, myself, and the others" I smiled. "Really? What colors fit me?" he asked making me smile at the ecstatic boy.

"Silver, ice blue, and white" I told him. He nodded making me tilt my head in confusion. "This is good but I wanted something a bit flashier" I frowned at this because he still cares more for looks.

"You need to stop caring about looks so much Momotaro. It won't help you win races.

It would be better for you to be a model than a swimmer" I told the boy. "That sounds interesting" the boy said making me sigh.

"So long hours, wearing what others tell you, posing for unknown periods of time. That sounds fun to you?" I asked making him deflate. "Good, now get changed" I told him thrusting the swimsuit into his chest.

I went outside when we were done with everything. Apparently everyone liked the color scheme Haruka chose for them. Even Momotaro did after he tried it on. We went back to the dorms but I stayed with Sousuke sitting on the steps outside.

Momotaro and Nitori seem to be getting along a lot better now. *Clang* I turned at the noise seeing Sousuke at the vending machine. "Soda again?" I asked standing up. "I might as well get a drink to" I said going over.

Seeing that the soda was gone I went to buy an apple seltzer instead. I wasn't going to play rock-paper-scissors for it. I feel like that's what he wants me to do.

"Why didn't you want to buy soda? Did Haruka-kun get you hooked on something else?" Sousuke asked.

He was frowning before I sat down. "No, I feel like you wanted me to get a soda.

I was thirsty so I got something else instead" I told him easily as I sat down. "Do you remember the last time we did this? The promise from back then?" he asked.

I nodded knowing what promise he's talking about. I got water in my eye that time so my eyes were stinging a little bit. He said I was crying over the loss but I wasn't. "We made a promise that whoever lost had to do one thing the winner asked.

It was a stupid promise" and I wondered why you didn't invoke it when you came back. "You left for Australia before I could decide what to ask for" he commented. I nodded since I remember that day well. I was annoyed that he forgot about it because I didn't.

"To commemorate our reunion ask me to do something" I told him. I want to know if it has anything to do with Haruka. I don't think he'll ask me to do anything about Haruka but maybe he already did that to him?

He asked me to trade bunks with him making my shoulders sag in annoyance. "We settled that already.

Pick something else. Is that really what you want the five-year-promise to be?" I asked disappointed and annoyed.

"Get me another drink" he said making me frown. "Take this seriously Sousuke" leaning forward in annoyance. He started snickering before asking for more time to think it over.

He had five years, why does he need more time? Did he already talk to Haru and that's why he'll only text me? Does it really have nothing to do with Haruka? He laid back, hands behind his head.

I sighed before I brought the bottle to my lips. "Why didn't you call me in the past five years?" Sousuke asked making me freeze. I turned to him shocked at the question I don't really know the answer to. "Did something happen in Australia?" the question confused me but I feel like he's close.

"After a while your letters stopped coming. I thought you must've hit a wall or something" Sousuke explained to me. "I never talked about it when we met again because of that.

Now though… I want to know what happened" his eyes looked vulnerable. They were shaking from emotion and something I couldn't place.

I put the bottle down before I told him it wasn't a big deal. "It was like you imagined.

When I was studying abroad I hit a wall, stumbled, and couldn't get back up. That's all there is to it really. I did think about quitting but… I was saved" I looked at the clouds as they passed by.

"By my friends, by Haru" I remembered them so well from back then. I remembered how Makoto loved kids and protecting people. How Nagisa loved the space beyond earth's atmosphere, the idea of life in other places besides the one we know. How Rei loved science and experiments.

I remembered how Haruka couldn't eat much besides mackerel and a few other things. How he loved art and swimming, how free spirited he was. "Your friends again?" Sousuke asked. I didn't hear the sadness and slight anger in his tone not thinking Sousuke had a mean bone in his body.

"Of course! When I swam with them they showed me a sight I never saw before. The sight they showed me made me want to swim again. That's why this time, I swim for the sake of the friends that saved me" standing up I sipped my drink.

Sousuke is included in the friends I swim for. He may not be someone who saved me but he's still someone I can't swim without.

"For my sake and the sake of my dreams as well of course" I smiled looking at the sky. "You were always a romantic, swimming maniac weren't you" I took offense to that.

"Be quiet" I told him putting my bottle down. I dug my knee into his shin careful not to hit the carbon-glass bottle. I don't want my drink to spill.

Haruka's POV

"You made all of this Gou-chan?" Nagisa asked. I stood up going over to the group. Sipping my pink drink I looked at the beautiful food Gou made. Hopefully it tastes good to them.

"It looks delicious" Makoto said making me nod. I went back to my corner to eat my three giant tiger prawns and one large scrambled egg with broccoli bits. I also had a fruit salad with only strawberries and kiwis. 1.459mg of omega-3s is what my lunch contains.

It's not a lot but it's enough. Gou was happy that they thought it looked delicious. "I'm glad I went to the city store to buy ingredients then.

I even saw Rin and Yamazaki when I was there" Gou cheered. "They were buying swimsuits right?" I asked making them turn to me.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Gou asked making me shrug. I was wondering why Rin asked if I was good with color scheme and if I would tell him that for eight people.

Nagisa gave a rice ball to Makoto and threw one to me. "Nagisa! Haruka-senpai can't eat rice" Gou reminded. She took the rice ball from me making me smile gratefully.

"Somethings odd about that though. Why would you be shopping for ingredients in a store that sells swimsuits?" Rei asked. That is true. "It was protein powder that I loaded into the food.

It should have a lot of nutritional value this way" Gou told them. I smiled since I was right. Rei and Makoto were the only ones who didn't like it while Nagisa was happy about the cocoa that was in the rice ball.

Rei was helping me warm-up as Makoto talked to Gou about the food. "I liked the food! What other flavors are there?" Nagisa asked happily.

"Strawberry and banana" Gou answered garnering two opposite reactions. "Strawberry!" "Not again" Nagisa was happy and Makoto was despairing.

"Yamazaki-san is Rin's friend from before he transferred to Iwatobi, is that right?" Rei asked. "Yes, he is" I answered since he was asking me. "Why didn't he just swim the relay with Yamazaki-san then?" he asked.

"They did swim a relay race together at the Swim Club. The relay didn't go well for them though" Gou answered. I was glad she answered because I didn't want to. "That confuses me even more" Rei sighed making me stand.

I did my own stretches as he spoke but didn't pay much attention. "…To transfer schools and leave your best friend?" he sounds like Nagisa. Makoto told him that and elaborated saying that Nagisa asked the same thing. The two got into a lot of arguments because Sousuke was more theory-based.

They were too similar to each other. Opposites attract and similarities repel. Like magnets I suppose.

'In fact, even now, I think he understands me better than anyone else'

What he said hurt, like a knife in my heart. I liked Rin, even back then, and it hurt to see him so sad, so disappointed.

Rin's POV

Momotaro was getting slower, many thought the one time was just a fluke. That doesn't sound right to me.

"He has potential, if only he could tap into it" I frowned when Sousuke stood next to me. "Even if that's true, potential is meaningless if you can't use it" he commented. True, very true, but what is up with him?

Sousuke walked away and I was confused. He's been odd since yesterday. Since I mentioned why I'm swimming, why I'm racing. Does he think he's not included in the people I swim for?

That my Iwatobi friends mean more to me than him? That's very stupid but I guess Haruka means more to me than Sousuke. He's someone I swim for but Haru's the person I live for. I've liked Haru as more than a friend for a while, I just don't know when that started.

Haruka's POV

"This is a list of the amount of protein and vitamins for swimmers!" Rei exclaimed slamming a printed sheet on the table. "I left out aesthetic value in my consideration, I deeply regret that decision. I allowed myself to be guided purely by the philosophies of nutritional science" Rei explained.

I looked at the sheet that he gave each of us and noticed it was something I could experiment with. My family has a café that has been passed down in my family for generations. I learned to cook and bake from my grandparents.

"Wouldn't it be tough to cook all of this ourselves?" Nagisa asked making me frown. "We'll have to rely on this" Gou said making the others scream.

They didn't want to have anything to do with that. I'm guessing she held up a bag/bottle of protein powder or something.

"I can make something for each of you with these" I told them easily. They were surprised when I said this. "Haru-chan's up for the challenge!" Nagisa exclaimed and I nodded slowly scowling a bit at the honorific.

"You can't make nothing but what you normally have, alright?" Gou warned. I nodded rolling my eyes at her. The doorbell rang so I got up to answer. I walked in with Sasabe who apologized for being late.

"Here's a little gift for all of you" Sasabe said putting a pizza on the table. I took out my grilled Gemfish and egg eating that instead. "Ungrateful brat!" Sasabe yelled making me shrug. "Just ignore what he eats, he can't eat pizza" Gou told him.

When the pizza was finished Sasabe apologized for not being able to coach us lately. I don't know why he would be apologizing for that. "Is this a training regimen?" I looked up to see he was holding the packet Gou gave us.

"Yeah, I made it to help the practice along. I asked my brother for some pointers though" Gou explained.

"It's really good!" "A true work of perfection" Sasabe and Rei praised. Rei and Gou continued talking about how perfectly it was done but I didn't pay much attention.

Nagisa complained that the regimen was hard but it's not _that_ bad. "Will we really be able to complete that?" Rei complained. I do agree that it seems hard for most people, I might even burn off my omega-3s.

Sasabe said we could do it telling us not to 'wuss out' and what not. I sipped my strawberry milk as he continued. He said we were way past how we were last year and we would make it to nationals this year. Everyone was excited about that but I wasn't.

Rin's POV

"You don't have to jog with me Sousuke" I told my friend. I don't know why he is so late at night. I should've been quieter when I left. "To keep in shape I need to do this once in a while Rin" he answered making me sigh.

"If you say so Sousuke" I told him. *Splash* We stopped jogging when we heard the splash in the pool. Walking over to the window we saw Nitori.

He's practicing this late? That's dedication to the sport.

"Ai might really make it onto the relay team!" I smiled glad to see him working so hard. "Which one's more important to you…" this surprised me.

"Your dream or the relay?" what is with that? "There's no contest Sousuke! They're both important to me" I told him confused towards his attitude. Why does he even have to ask?!

"If you're serious about competing at the international level you can't keep thinking about friends and relays and what not. You should use all the time you have for yourself, no one and nothing else" Sousuke said. "Use every second of every minute to train hard. If you obsess over the relay your dreams will slip by you" he elaborated.

"There's no time to play this 'best buddies' thing" he finished. "You're wrong Sousuke" I told him before continuing. "When I was young, and now even, it was because I had friends wo saved and supported me that I've come this far. I am who I am because of them.

My dream is important to me of course, but swimming with friends is the source of my strength. Even if you try to tell me I'm being naive I'll show you I can have both" I told him determinedly. "My dream and a relay with my friends.

I'll swim with the greatest team I can and make it a reality" I finished. I saw him make a fist so I knew that he was determined to make what he was about to say reality.

"Then I want you to count me in with one of those friends" he told me. I was confused because he already is my friend.

Does he mean my friend that I want to make a relay team with? "I want to swim the relay with you" I was shocked. We were never good at relays with each other.

"But you said relays were…" I remembered Sousuke said something bad about my dad. He was being a jerk then so I yelled at him. We were forced to sit out where I told him never to make fun my dad again. He apologized before I asked him why he swam like he did in the relay.

He told me something that angered me. That swimming is an individual sport. I yelled at him that relay isn't an individual sport and that he was stupid for thinking it was. That was the last day we swam in a relay together.

He was a jerk that day but I didn't want to stop teaming up for relays. I wanted to continue swimming with him in them. His idea of swimming made me not like him for a while.

"I'm different from back then, back then that was the very most I could do" Sousuke told me. "If I swim the relay with you I figured I might understand something" like I did.

"I don't know what it would be but I want to try to find it anyway" is his swimming bad? That's not it his form is very good, professional even.

"Is that not enough?! You promised you'd give me anything I asked for!" I can't tell if I should be scared or pitiful. He's never yelled at me like this before and the underlying tone of voice he's using.

"I can't do that Sousuke. It would be unfair to the people who are doing their best to get better times. I'm not the one who decides but the best times decided who gets on the team" I explained. "I see" he sounded sad before I looked up.

"I appreciate the passion in your heart however" clenching the fabric above mine. "I hold the records for both freestyle and butterfly at Samezuka. Win one of the spots with your own power" I told him. He seemed to have taken that wrong.

"So if I beat you I can swim butterfly in the medley relay? Let's have a throwdown" he told me. Regardless of the wrong context I agreed to the challenge.

When Nitori went to sleep we changed and were by the pool. "We're swimming 100 meters of butterfly" I explained loudly when we got ready.

"Let's go!" I frowned. We dived when the second hand hit twelve.

I watched Sousuke as I watched the wall. He has power, he swims without hesitation, that's good. That's how you should do it.

I pushed off the wall a little earlier than him. "Yes!" Sousuke yelled when we reached the wall. He got there less than a second earlier than me. "You finally showed me what you're capable of Sousuke" I smiled solemnly.

"It isn't just your heart but your strength is true as well. I've found my resolve so thank you, Sousuke" I smiled happily. We changed and went to bed after that before morning arose. When it did we headed to the pool for a meeting with the club.

"It's nearly time to submit the entries for the prefecturals. Because of that though I am changing how the entrants are chosen for the relay this year" I announced. They were all shocked and Nitori and Momotaro are probably worried.

"Normally it's the four people with the fastest times but it's changing. This year your times don't matter and if you prefer to focus on individual events you don't have to participate.

I'll pick the relay team out of those who _want_ to enter it" I announced. "It goes without saying you'll be chosen because of both will and speed.

It's probably wrong of me to suggest this as your captain because the best way is by those with the fastest times. I want you to understand what relays mean to me. I want to swim a relay with teammates who want to be there.

If it was anything else it would feel meaningless even if we won. Anyone who really wants to compete in the relay step forward" I told my club members. "We're going to start from there" I smiled. I know Sousuke, Nitori, and Momotaro will step forward but will anyone else.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:52 A.M. on November 20, 2017.**

 ***The lines are like what Rin chose for him originally**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	5. Troubling Life

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Eternal Summer nor do I want to. If I did the story would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Troubling Life

Haruka's POV

"You really scared me" Makoto said making me grin slightly. "Sorry Mako-Chan, I couldn't help myself" Nagisa apologized. I know I let Nagisa stay to tell Makoto I would meet him at school but I didn't expect that. "Why were you there in the first place?" Rei asked.

Nagisa looked panicked. "Right, Haru?" Makoto asked looking at me. I turned away and agreed.

…I was testing recipes last night, the ones I could test anyway. I heard clanging coming from outside so I followed it up the stairs. When I arrived at where the clanging was I saw Nagisa trying to hammer in a tent. It looked odd and he gave up when it bent.

He went to light a fire with friction but it wasn't working. He went to find something, gave up, acted like a ghost/zombie, then found a lighter. He was being odd, odder than usual, so I went up to him. He was surprised and jumped almost dropping the lighter.

'What are you doing out here?' I asked the bright, suspicious kid. "Uhh… I came to watch the Leonids!" I knew he was lying. "Don't start a fire up here. Leonids don't appear this time of the year anyway" he deflated at that…

"So I brought him back to my house. I asked him this morning to greet you and tell you I had to do something so I would meet you at school" I told them.

"Yeah…" Nagisa scratched his head as I ate Tuna on flax bread. "Leonids are in Autumn" there's no way Nagisa would mess that up.

"I think we should train harder than usual" Nagisa told us surprising me. "We could practice with paddles and even…" something's up. Maybe it's his parents?

Rin's POV

"Nice work!" Nitori exclaimed making me smile slightly. I pulled myself out of the water. "What is it Sousuke?" I was confused. He's yet to say anything about my form or anything else.

"Have you toned up more recently?" he asked making me look down. "I think my current training regimen better suits me" I smiled letting the towel fall on my shoulders. "Amazing! You never get complacent!" Nitori said making me smile. "Of course not Ai, someone who gets complacent can't compete on an international level" I told the young swimmer.

"Isn't that right Sousuke?" he's been acting odd for awhile now. "Yeah, that's right" he told me but he was being odd about it. He didn't answer after a few seconds like he was shocked or in his own little world.

I heard my name being called but it was gurgled. Momotarou ended up hitting his head making me sigh in annoyance.

"Talk or swim? Pick one" I sighed under my breath.

Haruka's POV

"That's all for today everyone" Gou said before we all bowed. It was sunset so Nagisa was surprised it was this late. I continued drying my hair before Makoto mentioned my name.

"…enjoys the fins more" which is true. "Fins?" Rei asked before I said the full name: swim fins. "What's the matter Nagisa? You're spacing out" we stopped at this since the boy has been spacing out.

I wasn't paying attention to much since I realized I got a voicemail. I didn't want to ignore it since it's from Nagisa's parents. Leaving the group I went to the fence leaning back on it. Flipping open my phone I pressed the voicemail button bringing the phone to my ear.

'Haruka-kun, do you know where my boy is at? He ran off last night and we don't know where he went. We're really worried so can you tell us where he went if you see him?'

I wasn't surprised he ran away but I need him to tell us that or else we can't confront him about it. I saw Nagisa run off before I went home without the others. I was tasting one of the garden vegetables, from the Polenta with Garden Vegetables, when the doorbell rang.

Taking off my apron I walked into the living room. Folding the article I placed it on the table.

I saw my Career Path survey making my bruise pulse. Putting a hand over the bruise I opened the door.

I wasn't completely surprised to see Nagisa there. "Come in" I knew what he was going to say so I didn't want to hear the lie. When he sat down I went to make some tea.

"The tea will be done shortly try some of these if you want" I informed him placing a tray of Beef Tenderloin Bruschetta on the table. "Is this your Career Path Survey? Can I look at it?" the boy asked before I poured the tea. "I don't mind, is Whole Berry Tea fine?" I asked pouring a cup for me.

Nagisa nodded so I poured it in the other cup I had. "That's new, you like art Haru-chan? That reminds me I need to turn mine in" Nagisa sighed when I scowled at him. "Have you figured out what you want to be yet?" I asked the hyperactive teen.

"Of course!" he grinned before he listed many things. Penguin keeper, treasure hunter, diver, and tour guide. He would be better off trying to be an Astronaut, it suits him.

"Is that what you call a plan?" I smiled feeling my bruise pulse. I winced slightly at the pain before I coughed in my hand.

I have yet to figure out what exactly is wrong with me. It must have something to do with my white blood cells.

"You could be anything you want to be if you put your mind to it" I told Nagisa sipping my tea. "That goes more for you Haruka. You're good with your hands, you can cook, you're artistic, a great swimmer.

You can do practically anything, you're so lucky" Nagisa complained making me frown. So many things running in my head now that it still hasn't caught up to me yet. "You can stay over tonight Nagisa. You don't seem to want to go home" I told him.

"Thank you!" he bowed enthusiastically before leaving the room with his bag. "I'm calling Makoto though" I told him. I heard screeching like when something moves very fast but skids to a stop.

Fishing out my phone I dialed Makoto's number rubbing my neck with my other hand. "Hey Makoto, Nagisa's over, doesn't seem to want to go home" I explained.

"I'm coming over, keep him there, call Rei to" he told me. He sounded panicked but I don't know why he would be.

I called Rei right when Makoto entered the house. They asked what happened with Nagisa. "He ran away but I don't know why, his parents are worried" I told the swimmers.

"Don't his parents know why?" "I'm coming over right now!" Makoto asked and Rei practically shouted. "They left a voicemail on my phone so I don't know" I answered easily putting my phone away. "I'm going to talk to him, get him to tell me why" I wished my friend luck. He's definitely going to need it.

As soon as Makoto went in to get him to talk to him Rei burst in. "What's this about Nagisa running away?" he asked out of breath. "Calm down, Makoto's talking to him right now" I told the boy. Always worried about Nagisa, never changes.

"Where is Makoto?" I was going to answer but Makoto came out. "He's still not talking" that's no surprise. "Is he okay?" Rei's breathing was really heavy.

"He's fine, he's in the living room" calm and comforting as always. "Why did he run away?" Rei asked as I went to get something for them to eat and drink.

When I got back with the Earl Greater Grey Herbal Tea and strawberry scones I heard them talking about Nagisa's home life. "We don't know much about it" Makoto said making me roll my eyes.

"He doesn't talk about his home or parents that much Makoto. Not knowing about his life at home is a given for that" I told him handing them the food and cups. "He doesn't even talk to me about them" Rei worried.

"Well wasting time here won't do us any good. I think talking to him one-on-one will be better" Makoto suggested. "I agree" the two of them put their tea and scones on the table by the stairs. Why are they making such a big deal out of this?

He won't tell us no matter who he talks to. "You should go first Makoto" Rei suggested. I didn't even try to encourage them, I just waved my hand in a 'go ahead' motion. He went in and what felt like a second later walked back out.

"Poor Nagisa!" Makoto cried trying to grab my shoulders. I stepped back before he could. "His parents are forcing him to go to the supercontinent of Pangea! We have to help him" my friends screeched.

"Brush up on your history Makoto" I said simply. "There's no such place anymore, it doesn't exist" Rei elaborated.

"It doesn't?" this is escalating way too quickly for something they don't know about. "He's just going to deflect us one by one Makoto, as just witnessed" I told them when I got their attention.

I grabbed their wrists when I opened the door. Pulling them in I told Nagisa to sit down. "Just tell us what's wrong Nagisa, preferably before Rei has a heart attack" I told the boy.

"And your parents to" idiot. Nagisa looked down gripping his pants tightly. "Don't worry about them Nagisa, Rei was joking" glaring at the man. "Makoto and Rei are really worried about you" I told him making him look up at me.

"Do you really not trust us?" Rei asked making me smile subtly. "That's not it!" he looked down again before gripping his pants tightly, again. "I don't mean to worry you guys, I'm sorry. The truth is… I may be forced to quit the Swim Club" Nagisa explained.

That makes more sense, his parents don't see the importance of the Swim Club so they didn't mention it. "What?!" Makoto and Rei yelled. "My test scores have been very bad lately, my parents go nuts over that.

They ordered me to quit the Swim Club. I would never agree to that though so I tried telling them what the club means to me.

They wouldn't have it so I ran away. I was surprised Haru-chan will let me stay here for two days" Nagisa smiled softly when he looked at me.

"You're a friend and you didn't want to go home, I couldn't let you freeze" I told him blandly. "Thank you, Haruka" he said making me nod. "Then you just have to improve your grades" Rei suggested.

"Won't work, it would take months to do that" Nagisa told him. "Then we can convince them to…" Nagisa began yelling when Makoto mentioned the word 'convince'. "I tried that and they wouldn't listen! School comes first for them" Nagisa yelled. It shocked Makoto and Rei.

It was silent so I went to grab the tea and scones. "You can't go on living like this" Rei told the boy when I put the scones and tea down. We may not stay here long but they shouldn't be on an unstable surface. They can easily fall if the table is bumped.

"I know that but…" Nagisa started but was interrupted by Rei. "What were you thinking Nagisa? That they would eventually acknowledge your swimming?" Rei asked.

When I texted his parents the reason he ran away they asked why he loves it. 'He's swimming with friends, doing something he loves with people who care about him, even if he's annoying' is what I had told them.

I got a text from Nagisa's mom telling me to tell Nagisa something. 'Get his grades up and he can stay, bring him home to' was the text.

Hearing Nagisa's phone go off he took it out and I put mine up. "My mom's coming this way to pick me up" Nagisa said shocking the others. Why is she doing that?

I told her I would take him home once he realizes he needs to. "We haven't come up with a solution yet!" Rei yelled making me stand. "Just calm down you three" I said getting their attention. "You already found it now lets go so you can think of what it is again" I told them annoyed.

Scene Change: ITSC Returns

"I guess there's nowhere else we can go" Makoto said making me frown. "The school would've been a bad idea" Rei spoke making me nod. "Good thing we borrowed the keys to this place" Makoto continued. Not really, could've went to the clubroom.

"I'm sorry!" Nagisa yelled. I frowned at this when he told us he apologizes for dragging us into this. I dragged myself into this.

"Little late now, I was dragged in when I let you stay yesterday night" I smiled. "We're already in for the ride Nagisa, so it's too late for us to" Makoto told him smiling.

"You said we already had a solution, what was it?" Rei asked me. "Behind here first, we're too open for spotting" I told them going behind the counter.

"So? What was the solution?" Makoto asked. "Nagisa left worrying his parents greatly" I said before they all nodded.

"I told them why he ran away and what the Swim Club gives him" they nodded closer to me this time. "Told me to tell Nagisa to get his grades up by the end of the year and he can stay. Forgot he has to be brought home to" I said making them fall on their butts. They were sweat dropping.

"So basically what Nagisa and I said?" Rei asked when they were back on the wall again. "Basically" I told them. "What made them tell you to quit in the first place? How bad are your grades?" Rei asked.

Nagisa dug through his bag bringing out the papers. It was all out of 100, there was a 3, a 41, a 55, and a 98. They were so widespread that Makoto's jaw had dropped, a lot.

"Didn't you go to a private middle school Nagisa?" Makoto asked. "Yeah but I hate studying" he answered two questions easily.

"Are you sure you just didn't have the attention span for it?" Rei asked now. "It's not that, it was just really hard on me" Nagisa explained bringing his knees closer to his chest.

Rei finally realized why he never talked about his life at home. "My parents chose the middle school, they wanted me to go to a good university. They wanted me to be a part of a good company to.

I spent every day studying in middle school that nothing in my life could be considered fun. I never understood why I was studying so hard after realizing that. Studying soon became painful and my parents hated seeing me like that" he sounded sad as he explained. His voice soon sounded happy when he explained that they soon sent him to Iwatobi High.

"Because I couldn't live up to my parents' expectations is why I can swim with you guys. If I continued in that prep school I wouldn't have been able to swim" that is true. That place doesn't have a Swim Club. "You chose Iwatobi so you could swim with us again right?" I asked.

Nagisa got up and nodded happily. "Of course!" he smiled. "Then I met Rei-chan and swimming got even better!" Nagisa said cheerily.

"Swimming with you makes me happier than I can express, in words and actions!" Nagisa smiled brightly making me smile to. Mine was subtle though.

"So when they told me to quit the club everything I saw went dark. I thought it would be like before, when nothing in my life was fun" Nagisa frowned looking at the ground.

"That was why you ran away?" Makoto asked which was obvious. "Do your parents know how you feel?" Rei asked before I held up my phone. "They do now" I told them surprising Nagisa and the others.

A car came around and I knew it was Amataka. I called her earlier when I boiled the water for Makoto and Rei's tea. "Come on Haruka" Makoto called. I shrugged before following them.

At some point we ended up in the pool section and Nagisa was giving an unnecessary speech about the club. Nagisa was crying when Amatak told him to go home. "Yes" he agreed before Amataka apologized for not coming out at a better time. "What are you doing here anyway Sensei?" Rei asked sounding, and looking, confused.

"I called her, that's why I didn't run earlier" I told them. They were shocked, and they shouldn't be. "He did call me earlier, he asked me to let you guys take care of Hazuki-kun" Amataka verified.

"Haru?" Makoto breathed out in disbelief. "What is it?" I asked annoyed.

Nagisa said my name with tears at the corners of his eyes. "Go home, your parents want to see you" Amataka told him.

"Let's go" Makoto said when I put Nagisa's bag over my shoulder. "You're going home now right?" I asked making him nod. "Yeah but…" I frowned at this before Rei walked past him.

"We said we would go with you" Rei told him before I spoke. "I kind of have to even if you guys don't. They want me to drop Nagisa off" I told them. All of them ran to catch up with me when they were done being frozen from shock.

Time Skip: Next Day

"So that's what happened?" Gou asked sadly, surprised. "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you anything Gou" Nagisa apologized. "I agreed to be Nagisa's math and science tutor" Rei said and it's true. "Health tutor" Makoto said.

"Art, History, and English tutor" I supplied shocking them. "That's a lot Haruka-senpai" Gou said sounding concerned. "I'm number one in all of my classes and has not decreased since elementary school" I told her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 3:30 P.M. on December 8, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	6. The Races

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Eternal Summer nor do I want to. If I did the story would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Races

Haruka's POV

At the pool Gou took down the 'one day to Prefecturals!' sign. Now it's 'tomorrow is Prefecturals!'. "At last, the prefecturals start tomorrow" Gou sounded excited. "Get a good night's rest tonight and tomorrow we will meet in front of the venue at 8 A.M. sharp" she announced cheerily.

Nagisa and Rei were together now so that's good. They were both happy about getting matching swimsuits for the Prefecturals. "Let's go over the schedule one more time" Makoto told us.

He went on to explain the events while I worried about the events I'm in. The serum is an evolved form of a virus that destroys white blood cells.

It destroys them at a slow rate so it messes with the brain as it destroys the cells. I heard Makoto say that I was swimming the 100m and 200m Freestyle.

I nodded before going back over what Hannah told me. At the end of the Summer Tournament I have to decide if I'm going to the facility to attempt treatment or not. If I'm not going to attempt to find a cure I'll die in five years.

Makoto is doing the 100m Backstroke and 200m Freestyle. He didn't choose 100m Freestyle because he doesn't think he'd be a match for me in it. "I still feel it isn't enough to compete with Haru" Makoto chuckled making me frown. I don't mind that he's doing Freestyle against me, I just hope I'll be up to snuff in the water by then.

Time Skip: Sunset

Makoto and I were walking home along the beach. It was still light out but the air was awkward to me. After a while I heard his footfalls stop so I followed suit. "I have a request Haru" Makoto asked confusing me.

I remembered a time when we were younger once he said that. The younger Makoto asked me to join the Swim Club with him. I slid down the slide I was on telling him it sounded troublesome.

He asked if I loved swimming and I was surprised he had to ask. 'I don't like it that much Makoto' I told him pouting at the time.

He was being stubborn when I told him to join by himself. He didn't see the point if I didn't join with him.

When I look back on it I realize he was being childish. He sounded scared to do that alone to. We joined the club not long after and it wasn't _too_ bad.

Everyone was impressed by my swimming which I didn't entirely like. I don't like being the center of attention. I grabbed his hand when he held it out to pull me from the water. I love to swim but even back then I didn't want to swim professionally.

Sasabe greeted us when we walked towards the desk. Makoto was the only one who was talking and told Sasabe that I had fun as well. I looked away embarrassed that I couldn't say it myself. We were called close by Sasabe for that reason.

We were told to pick one and I saw a dolphin and a whale. We both went for the dolphin when Sasabe said that one was really popular. 'A whale fits you better than a dolphin Makoto, I know you like both' I told him picking the whale off the rack.

He smiled merrily at the time and handed me the dolphin. I tapped the same dolphin that was floating in my tub.

I never got rid of it and I don't ever want to. I love the toy and I'm sure Makoto still likes his whale.

Rin's POV

Hearing the soil shift I grabbed Gou's arm. "Be more careful" I warned making her chuckle nervously. "I know, thank you" she said making me sigh before we continued walking.

She was the one carrying the bouquet of flowers. It was four Lilies of the Valley, four Yellow Roses, and four Sunflowers. We reached the grave marker of which Gou was on her knees in front of. _Please watch over me dad, it's my final summer of high school_.

I miss my dad a lot, my mom to of course but especially my dad. "Are you okay on time onii-chan? You need to get to Samezuka don't you" Gou asked making me look at her. "I'd better get going, I am the Captain" I scowled hands in my pockets.

"See you later father" Gou bowed before we headed off. "Here Gou" I smiled handing a picture to her as we walked. "This is father's photo though" she was shocked as she took the photo.

"I don't need it anymore so you can keep it" I smiled putting an arm on her shoulder. "Maybe we can put it up at Iwatobi SC, it would make dad happy wouldn't it?" she asked.

I looked down at her and nodded since she's right. "Let's all do our best" she cheered running forward before twirling to face me again.

I laughed at my little sister making her puff out her cheeks. "Don't get too cocky though Gou, we're going to win" I stated making her huff at me. I chuckled at her before she punched me in the shoulder.

Haruka's POV

"I haven't been here since last summer" Nagisa said. He was fired up before Rei divulged that he was so nervous last year he didn't sleep the night before. I chuckled behind my hand when Rei told Nagisa that nothing so 'unsightly' as chest hair has grown on him. We heard Gou call us so we looked over to see Amataka, Sasabe, and Gou at the doors.

We walked over and greeted them at the same time, it sounded like we were yelling because of it. Amataka greeted us before Sasabe said he would be cheering us on. We heard a familiar greeting before I saw a familiar stature. It was ex-Captain Mikoshiba and the Samezuka Swim Club.

Mikoshiba put Momotarou in a headlock before they noticed Gou. "Haruka-sensei!" Mikoshiba yelled before I went inside with the others. He can just as well text or email me.

My email was put on the card I gave him when he first arrived to ask for a painting. As well as my number, grade, affiliation, and school.

Haruka Nanase

Third Year at Iwatobi High School

Art Club President

231-555-0129*

Free!Dolphin Iwatobi . org

Nagisa was ecstatic to see the inside of the building again. Gou was having trouble with all the muscles around here however.

"What's wrong Gou?" Nagisa asked making me frown. "It's not good to suppress things Gou. I also do not think that the suppression will last either" I told the girl.

"I made a solemn vow to suppress any urge to gawk at muscles" she explained to the others. Nagisa agreed with me on the fact she can't suppress it for long. "To make sure Gou's effort does not go to waste let's do our best" Makoto told us. We happily agreed to that.

Nagisa went to go change for the 100m Breaststroke so I took a drink bottle from my bag. Taking a drink I saw Nagisa looking at something when he was on the diving block. Turning to see who he was looking at I saw his parents. "Those are his parents, he must be happy they came to watch" I smiled.

We cheered for Nagisa as he dived in, he was in the lead a better half of the lap. His arms stretch wider when he's near the end so the lead was still his in the end. He got first place while Nitori got 4th. Sasabe yelled through the megaphone that Makoto was next.

I heard Momotarou yelling and saw him waving at Gou. "His name's Momotarou Mikoshiba Gou, he's been trying to get your attention since he first saw you. Can you at least try to remember his name?" I asked her.

She couldn't place his name anywhere and _asked_ if he was Captain Mikoshiba's brother. Makoto was leading when the gun fired.

Momotarou was in second and when they turned to head back it was still the same. Makoto was first than Momotarou and they both made the prelims.

Momotarou and Seijuro were yelling back and forth between the other. Rei was more interested in the 'beautiful' rivalry between Iwatobi and Samezuka. Rei went down when it was time for Butterfly.

Nagisa said he jinxed himself when he talked about showing everyone a beautiful stroke. Shouldn't he be the one that cheers the loudest for Rei? They dived in when the gun fired and everyone thought Rei jinxed himself. In the end though he got 1st place.

When he got up here he was crying in pure joy when Nagisa hugged him. Rin was the first overall in Butterfly though making me smile. Samezuka cheered loudly for their Captain before our group went outside. Amataka congratulated everyone who made it through the prelims.

Nagisa spoke with his mouth full as I sipped my strawberry seltzer. I didn't listen to much of the conversation going around me. Feeling my phone vibrate I fished it out seeing it was an email notification.

Seeing this I swiped opening the email from… Seijuro.

One New Email

SeijuroM Swim. com

 _Hey Nanase, I wanted to thank you for the painting. Everyone at the school loves it. Some are even asking me who I got to paint it and if I had to pose like that. It was funny. Anyway… can I give out more of your cards to some of my friends? They've been wanting to know and get a portrait done for their clubs or their family. Can you think it over and email me back?_

That was a surprise. I responded to it by giving my agreement.

The more people who know about me and the more art I give the more people will catch on. I pulled off my shirt in the locker room when I put my phone in the locker.

"Haru…" I frowned when he spoke. "You don't have to say anything, I know" I told him closing the locker. The whistle blew a few times before we were given the signal to start.

Makoto pulled ahead and I wondered what he was doing. In 200m you have to pace yourself or you'll get tired too easily. I know he knows this. I remembered what Makoto requested of me yesterday.

He asked me to race him for real today. I'm wondering why he thought I wouldn't. He wanted to have a real race against me before the third-years retire. He told me he wanted to swim with me, with all his friends.

I decided I would swim with everything I have till I can no longer do so. I swam faster than before but not too fast. On the last lap I swam faster while Makoto lost speed.

That was one reason I didn't go as fast as I could've. "I lost!" Makoto exclaimed throwing his head back.

I shook my head in disbelief at his excitement for losing. He said the other day he would swim to beat me, not lose to me.

"You really are the best in the water" Makoto grinned making me smile slightly. He called me '-chan' making me sigh in annoyance before I glared at him. "Only Rin can call me that Makoto.

I can't glare at Nagisa to make him stop" I frowned. Makoto and I got out of the water before he went to change. We were given the signal to swim for the 100m so Rin and I dived in. We were neck and neck for the most part and no one could come close to our speed.

In the end though I touched the wall less than a second before Rin did. I ended up in first and him second. I looked at the timer and saw I won by 0.02 seconds. Less than a second.

I was a bit dizzy so it was harder getting out of the pool than it was for Rin. When I did though my vision swam so I stayed there for a bit. "Are you okay Haruka?" I looked up to see Rin before I nodded.

"Fine, burned more calories than I should've today" I answered/elaborated. I stood up straighter seeing my vision cleared slightly.

"Do you need help getting back to your group?" I shook my head at that. "I'm fine Rin, it's normal in a consecutive race" and in practice and in warm-ups and in everything else.

Rin's POV

"You can't go losing a race like that Rin" Sousuke stated making me sigh. "Easy for you to say Sousuke. Besides… every time I swim against him he gets faster" I wonder why that is.

"He's like a monster in that way" I wonder what he would think if I told him that. I rubbed the back of my neck, eyes closed when I walked away from Sousuke. "The relay's finally happening tomorrow, Sousuke" I smiled when I stopped. I saw him nod when I looked over my shoulder at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:12 P.M. on November 27, 2017.**

 ***555-0129 has been stuck in my head for over 7 years and I can't figure out who owns it. I think it was a commercial for someone but I don't know what.**

 **This is also a black card with the mascot, in color, on the left and a dolphin jumping out of water on the right.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	7. The Relay

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Eternal Summer nor do I want to. If I did the story would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Relay

Rin's POV

I kept calling Sousuke's name but he wouldn't respond. "Sousuke!" I tried again finally getting a response. "Don't worry me like that, come on, the bus is going to leave" letting out a sigh of relief that he responded to me. "We have a day or two before the tournament" I told him glad to be talking about something else.

What happened with Haruka after the individuals worried me. I've never seen him like that after a race or practice. He was ghost-white, his eyes were dim and foggy, and he was staggering.

That shouldn't be normal for him. Shouldn't be normal for _anyone_.

I hope he isn't getting sick, that he's okay. "We have to go over today's results" I reminded before he got up, apologizing.

"What were you looking at?" I was curious. "Phantoms of the past is all" that was vague. I wonder what he meant.

Haruka's POV

I was with Amataka and the others. She said that we swam at full strength yesterday so she made us something to eat. She handed me a red bento with a silver lining and a soft smile. I took the box opening it.

It was beef and broccoli, three eggs, and Paleo Flax Bread. I haven't eaten any of this in a while. That's the most omega-3s that I've had in a while. 23.82 omega-3s to be exact.

I can always tell how many omega-3s something has. That is .693 omega-3s in just the beef and broccoli. 22.8 omega-3s in just the bread and .327 in the eggs.

"Can you eat that Haruka-senpai?" Gou asked and I nodded. "Thank you, Amataka-sensei" I smiled before I got my strawberry-kiwi water out of my bag.

"You're welcome, Nanase-kun" I started eating the food she made me when she said that. No one has made food for me in a while.

Not food I can actually eat anyways. I felt bad for Ikuya and Kisumi because they made food I couldn't even appreciate. I told them thank you for it but that I couldn't or else it would make things worse.

I gave them a list of what I could eat and they showed me what I could eat out of what they made. The food then and now was delicious and made even more so because the chef cared enough to make it. "This is carb-heavy" Rei said before I looked at their food again. He's right, it is carb-heavy.

"I made it!" Gou cheered making me sigh. I don't think anyone wanted to hear that. "Did you add protein powder this time? Is there strawberry?" I smiled at Nagisa since he was the only one who wanted it.

"I could add some" I took the canister from Gou before Makoto thanked me. "Pour little on your own plate Nagisa, Gou. Not many people like protein powder or pills.

It would ruin the food for them if you added it now" I explained. They nodded before they went to eating.

"You're all truly amazing, to think all of you qualified for regionals" Amataka sounded proud. "It's because of my coaching" Sasabe boasted proudly.

"You've been busy with SC Returns so that's not true" Nagisa was really piling on the strawberry-flavored protein. "He's your boyfriend Rei" I said holding back a chuckle at Rei's blush. I grabbed the powder before it could completely cover the top of the noodles in pink.

"That's enough Nagisa" I told him sipping my water. When Nagisa ate I covered my mouth to hide a snicker at Rei and Makoto. They covered their mouths looking like they were going to throw up. I took out two thermoses and seven foam cups.

"Does anyone want hot tea instead?" I asked before pouring Fireside Herbal Tea for Makoto and Rei. They smelled the tea and their faces went back to normal. "Thank you Haru" Makoto said in relief making me nod. "What do you have?" Nagisa asked.

"Uh I have, Fireside Herbal Tea which is what I gave Makoto and Rei and I have Chocolate Chai Herbal Tea" I answered. It was hard to remember which tea I made this morning. "I want the Chocolate Chai!" Nagisa cheered before I poured that one for him.

He took it happily before sipping it. It was cooled down enough for him to apparently.

Nagisa said something before Rei reprimanded him for it. "You're letting our wins go to your head" Rei told him and I agreed.

"You were really outstanding today Haruka-senpai" Rei told me. I shrugged before I put a piece of beef in my mouth. "It wasn't that impressive Rei.

I was neck and neck with Rin the other day" I told him taking a piece of broccoli. "You don't often see a time like that" Rei told me. I shrugged again since I didn't care about times. I felt the back of my neck where the bruise was.

It still felt slimy and it was still pulsing. I'm just glad it hasn't messed with my mind yet. A few nightmares here and there but that's it. I was glad that was it.

"All that's left is tomorrow's relay. I bet you'll beat Samezuka if you keep this up" Sasabe said. I don't care if we beat them, I have too much on my mind right now.

"We're finally going to race Rin-san's team in an official match" Rei sounded disappointed. Or rather… apprehensive.

"It'll be fine Rei" I said getting his attention. "You're not alone in the pool, it takes four to make a relay" I told him stoically.

"We can go far in a relay" I told the three. My bruise pulsed painfully but I forced myself not to wince. I wasn't going to draw attention to myself.

"Haruka-senpai! Let's go all the way to Nationals" Rei cheered making me smile slightly. I sipped my drink before the rest started talking. "Nationals huh?" "We might even stand a chance" Nagisa and Makoto said.

"Of course!" Nagisa grinned making me do the same. "According to the sheet Samezuka's relay members are…" Gou started. Rin told me Toru, Sousuke, and Uozumi are part of it. Rin's a no brainer for the relay since he wanted to do it.

"Ai-chan isn't doing Breaststroke?" Nagisa sounded disappointed. I wasn't surprised he was. She went on to say Butterfly and Freestyle.

I feel bad for Nitori because he really wanted to be in the relay. "Uozumi didn't do well in the individual race though" Gou commented.

"He might be replaced with the team's alternate" Gou reasoned. I sipped my water wondering what Rin is doing.

"Maybe with Mikoshiba… Kintarou?" I sighed at this and even more so when Nagisa even got his name wrong. "It's Momotarou not Kintarou you two" I said annoyed now. I know Rin won't put those two on the team, it makes no sense to put them on.

Rin's POV

Looking at the roster for Backstroke I was conflicted. I know I said I would choose the one with the best times but Momotarou does better in competition than he does in practice. "Something wrong? Everyone's waiting for you" Sousuke said when he opened the door.

"I know" looking at the roster again. "You still haven't decided?" now he sounds annoyed, and slightly sympathetic. "It's clear by the individual events that Mikoshiba's the better pick" he told me. "I know that" standing up before I passed him out the door.

At the pool I called Uozumi and Momo's name getting a 'yes' in response. "The both of you have strong feelings about the relay so neither of you surpasses the other in that respect. If we consider the results of the individual events today there's only one choice for the team" I regretted saying this.

"Do you want to try swimming in the relay Momo?" I asked the kid. He was grinning widely, ear-to-ear.

He was really excited about the prospect. Uozumi scared Momotarou before he told the latter that he has to win for him to.

I looked past the two who were now messing around to see Nitori. He was really upset about not being able to join the relay. "Tomorrow Momo, Iwashimizu, Sousuke, and I will compete in the relay" they cheered at this.

"That is the end of today's meeting" I announced. "Get plenty of rest for tomorrow everyone" they agreed readily before I dismissed them. It was late but I'm guessing Haru's still up. His team is still up to if he is.

Haruka's POV

Walking home Makoto said I was amazing today. Yeah and my neck hurt the whole time. "I bet scouts from all over will start contacting you" I turned my head away from him when he said that. I won't accept their offers.

I wanted a career where I can be artistic but still have time to swim. "What will you do if they approach you?" I shrugged at the answer. "Nothing, I swim because I want to" I told him easily, casually.

I walked up the stairs before stopping half-way up. "What is it?" I asked when I saw him staring at me.

"Nothing, goodnight Haru" he answered making me frown. I waved 'bye' before going the rest of the way up.

Time Skip: Next Day

We got into our respective lanes when we arrived. The relay was about to start. My bruise pulsed before I turned my head.

Sousuke was staring at me just now, wasn't he? I frowned at my paranoia hoping it wasn't from the bruise. It hasn't touched water yet today so it shouldn't be a problem. "There'll be no hard feelings for whoever wins okay Haru?

But whoever does win has to win at the Nationals" Rin told me. I smiled subtly at that. "That's a no brainer Rin" he chuckled at that making my heart skip a beat. "I let you win the race yesterday but that won't happen today" and if it does what excuse will you give?

Makoto and Momotarou went in to get ready for Backstroke. Makoto's time was off so he was a second later than Momotarou getting back. Nagisa jumped in when Makoto hit the wall.

Nagisa was late and Makoto worried out loud. "He normally extends his arms on the way back but it isn't working" Makoto worried.

Rei was up next and he was trying his hardest. Trying hard doesn't mean you'll get what you want in the end.

It looks like Sousuke lost his light. He was slowing down so Rei pulled ahead of him. I'm guessing this is what happened last time they were in a relay together.

Rin and I got on the diving board getting ready for our friends. We jumped in when our friends hit the wall. Rin reached the other side quicker than me but he did get an early start. My bruise was pulsing quickly sending a wave of pain through my body.

I was slowing down but only slightly. Seeing the end of the pool I swam a bit faster. I saw Rin touch the side earlier than me but I don't really care. I touched my bruise clenching my mouth shut to keep a hiss from slipping through.

The light touch sent a wave of white hot pain down my spine. I pushed my goggles up before taking Makoto's hand. He helped me out of the pool before my vision turned blurry.

I leaned my leg against the diving block trying hard to keep visibility. I did catch Sousuke glancing at me for a second before he walked off.

I could tell Rin was confused, the others were to. I wonder if Rin would care that Sousuke injected me with a lethal virus.

Scene Change: Iwatobi High School

"They made a real banner for us this year" Nagisa observed. "Last time they just reused the Judo Club's banner" Makoto reminded. "Why do I still feel bad?" Nagisa asked but I wasn't paying much attention.

"It's because we lost to Samezuka!" Rei yelled/informed surprising us. "Don't you feel frustrated about that Makoto-senpai, Nagisa-kun?" he asked frantically. I went to the pool to see Gou. She wanted us to train more for Regionals.

When we arrived Gou told us that Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei made it through the prelims. Their times were the only things that barely made the cut. I was glad mine at least did. This way I can continue helping the club out.

"The top three are full of Samezuka swimmers" Gou explained when she gave us sheets of paper. "We fall behind Samezuka when it comes to times" Makoto observed. "Haruka-senpai was the only one to beat Samezuka" Gou informed making me shrug.

"This means we're not a match for Samezuka" we dropped the papers to our side. "The results from this tournament are nothing to be proud of!" Gou announced loudly.

"Big news! Big news!" Amataka was yelling before Gou stopped. "I just got a call from a scout for Nanase-kun" she informed out of breath.

My bruise pulsed irritating me now. Everyone was shocked but I wasn't. I don't see how I'm fast when I'm swimming for fun.

"He saw your 100m from the other day" she told me. I moved out of Nagisa's way when he tried to touch my neck and shoulders. "That's great Haru-chan" Nagisa congratulated. I frowned at the bright boy before Amataka spoke.

"You're going to go pro aren't you Nanase-kun?" my hand hovered over the bruise when it pulsed again. "There's a saying that goes…" I walked past her annoyed now. I don't care if this will hurt I'm getting in the pool. I don't care about scouts or times, I want to swim and be artistic while I still can.

Rin's POV

"I heard the news Rin-senpai!" Nitori exclaimed as I pulled myself up and down on the bars. "I heard that you were scouted" he continued confusing me. I'm always getting scouted, how is this news?

"Congratulations on the calls, anyone who has seen you swim would contact you" I thanked him for the congratulations but didn't comment otherwise. I wonder if Haruka was scouted.

"Scouts must be contacting Haru if they're contacting me" I smiled. Would he even take their offers into consideration though?

He seems to like art and swimming free more than he does races and relays. "I won't lose to him again!" I smiled dropping down. "The university you're going to reached out to me Sousuke" turning to him.

"It depends on their offer of course but who knows?" I smiled casually before I realized something. He wasn't saying anything, that's not Sousuke. "We might swim on the same team after we graduate" I smiled. *Bang* I jumped at the noise seeing Sousuke walk to the bench.

"Yeah, that'd be nice" his slumped posture made me curious, and worried. "What's wrong with you lately? You've been off since yesterday. I noticed you lost momentum in the race for a second" I informed confused.

"Spit it out" I said loudly. "Calm down Rin-senpai! Don't fight" at Nitori's worried tone I smiled softly at him over my shoulder. "I know Ai, this isn't a fight" looking back at Sousuke.

"Let's head elsewhere Sousuke" I told him motioning for him to follow. We went outside where I took the liberty of leaning on one of the big trees.

"I told you, nothing's wrong" he insisted making me sigh in annoyance. "Ok, then let me ask how it felt to swim in a relay race?" I told/asked him.

"Did you find it?" I asked wanting to know if I swam a real relay or not. "I don't know" that angered me. "What?" I growled.

"I said I don't know" I grabbed his shirt switching our positions so he had his back against the tree instead. "I told you that I wanted people on my team who were serious about the relay. Now you're telling me you don't know?" I tightened my fist in his shirt in frustration. "Are you telling me you weren't taking it seriously?" does it have to do with Haru?

Was he not taking Rei seriously enough? Was he preoccupied with something else? "Do you really think I wouldn't take swimming with you seriously?" now he speaks. "Then why?" I asked needing to know the answer.

He grabbed my wrist making me let go. "Because I'm so serious I can't pretend like I understand" that was a surprise. In my surprise I backed off.

"There is one thing I do know though. I want to continue swimming" he sounded frustrated when he finished.

Sounded like it won't be happening for very much longer. "Then swim idiot.

Swim until you find the answer you're looking for" I commented annoyed. Was that really all he's frustrated about. So long as he's serious about the relay I don't care much about the other stuff.

Haruka's POV

I got another call from a scout today. At the moment I'm more into getting faster even when I'm fatigued and in pain because of the stupid virus. After I finished swimming the sun was going down. We went to a shrine to draw fortunes.

Just like Makoto I got Great Luck. Rei asked what I got so I answered. He got Half Luck apparently. Rei went by probability saying that getting his is luckier than mine.

"I guess it's true that whatever people say I really love the way you swim Haruka-senpai" I repressed the flinch that threatened to occur at that. Whenever someone mentions scouts, swimming, the future, college, whatever else like that I remember I don't have a lot of time. I don't want anyone finding out either.

He said it had nothing to do with math or science, it has to do with the fact it makes him feel strong. "I think it's fine that you always remain 'free'" Nagisa must've told him about the survey.

It seems he only mentioned the 'other' though. I was shocked when Rei said that as long as I stay true to myself I will always have a free heart.

We all went home after that. In my room I looked at the piece of paper again. What I mean by free is 'freestyle' and what we wrote when we were kids.

What Rei said wasn't far off though. I looked at the training regimen Gou gave us and decided to tweak it a bit. I think we need more practice as a relay team than we do as individuals. I went to bed not long after once I made a cold bento.

Time Skip: Next Day

"You made a regimen Haru?" Nagisa asked when I gave the paper to them. "I just revised it is all" I frowned. Why would I remake the whole regimen when the majority of it is fine? "You added a relay practice" Nagisa smiled making me nod.

"So what you're saying is we need to perfect our exchange time so we can shave off the time we'll lose in swimming?" Rei theorized. Not exactly but close. "We could surpass Samezuka's current time if this works" Rei sounded excited.

"I want to swim with you guys before I graduate, that's all I want to do" I told them. I hope they'll stop mentioning a future and scouts and telling me I'm good at swimming.

"We'll beat Samezuka next time, the four of us!" Rei exclaimed and I agreed. My bruise acted up again but it wasn't as bad.

Rin's POV

Putting on my black shirt with red lining I frowned at Sousuke. "Where are you going?" I asked the swimmer. "Just stepping out" was his simple, and obvious, answer.

"What about practice?" I asked annoyed again. He asked if I would let him take the day off today. That worried me. I wonder what he has to do that's so important.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:15 P.M. on November 28, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on the 12th, next tuesday**


	8. Fearful Swimmer

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I'm writing and updating this part of the rest of the story in remembrance of my cousin who died years ago today.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Eternal Summer nor do I want to. If I did the story would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Fearful Swimmer

Haruka's POV

I was changing in the locker room with the others when Nagisa mentioned Makoto volunteering somewhere. I hadn't heard a thing about it but I don't mind. There's bound to be a lot of things he won't tell me about. "Did you know Haru-chan?" I shook my head at this.

"Why would I know?" I asked when I unbuttoned my shirt. "That's mean, I was going to tell you all when I saw you today" Makoto amended. "Are you sure you can do it with Regionals coming up?" Rei asked before I got a text.

Rime: You have a submission due tomorrow Haruka-sensei. Be sure it isn't late. The art show is the same day at the museum.

I almost forgot about that. It's supposed to be a submission of something ominous.

'It won't be, now I have to swim' I sent. Nagisa asked why he started helping out in the first place.

Makoto is great with kids so the job suits him. He told us it was because he had to go there after practice yesterday and ended up working there. That is not a surprise.

"I figured since he does so much for us I might as well help him out" that isn't a surprise either. He likes helping people, always talked about helping people when we were younger. Nagisa volunteered him and Rei to help at the club to. I'd be too busy if I volunteered.

"Aren't there other things you guys need to focus on?" he asked. He was making sure their priorities were straight, as always. "Aren't you concerned Haruka-senpai?" at least it's not sensei. "He should do what he set out to do plus…" turning from the pool to look at them.

"He's great with kids" I told them. Makoto was embarrassed by that but I don't see why he should be. Nagisa said he needed to manage both studies and swimming by Regionals. Rei just needed the latter by Regionals.

Nagisa and Rei had a conversation that made Makoto laugh but I don't know what about. As we headed to the pool I felt a sudden jolt in the bruise, a wave of fatigue hitting me. My vision dimmed but I continued walking.

Time Skip: Sunset Another Day

Makoto mentioned Kisumi which was a surprise. I heard his brother was scared of drowning so he hated swimming.

What is Hayato doing at Iwatobi SC if he hates it? "I remember him Makoto" I answered when he asked if I did.

He was always seeking Makoto's attention and the latter was oblivious. I think he has a crush on Makoto, I know he did then but what about now? "His brother is in the class I'm teaching" Makoto explained and I nodded.

"Ok" I said walking away from him. "Weren't you two close in middle school?" he asked making me frown. "Wrong, think back will you" I told him. "If you have time on Sunday you should come by" he told me making me frown again.

I glared at him slightly before telling him I would if I have time.

Time Skip: Sunday

I did not have time to do this! I have an Art Club meeting in half an hour. "Haru! You came!" Makoto exclaimed happily. "You forgot your lunch, I have to go" turning around before he grabbed my shoulder. I was wearing a black, form-fitting, V-neck t-shirt and tan cargo pants today.

"Makoto, and Haruka!" Sasabe greeted before he stopped in front of us. "If you have time why don't you swim again" he told me. I sighed texting Rime that I would be late and to start without me.

She knows what we'll be discussing today but I hate having to leave everything to her. "I can stay for a bit but I have to go soon" I told him.

"Alright, how are the kids Makoto?" the man asked. Makoto was happy as he told Sasabe that the kids are improving by a lot.

"Can Hayato swim yet?" Sasabe asked. "He won't be able to swim until he realizes the water won't hurt him. He's scared of drowning" I told them.

They were shocked but Makoto shouldn't be. "Ah shoot!" Sasabe exclaimed before he left for the part-time interviews he was late for. Sasabe told me to enjoy myself before Makoto sat down with me. "I didn't know he hated swimming because he was afraid to drown" he sighed.

Makoto left because it was time for the lesson. I left for the meeting glad I was only half an hour late. The meeting only lasted two hours like usual. We talked about the art shows and our art classes.

Scene Change: Iwatobi SC Returns

I was walking towards the locker room to see if Makoto was there. Instead it was Hayato. I smiled at the kid who blushed and looked away.

I had drawn a picture of him a while ago so I took it from the sketch book. "This is for you Hayato" I told him smiling softly.

"I drew it a while ago so it's probably very bad" there's always something an artist wishes was different. He smiled at the picture thanking me before I left.

I left the building to try and find Makoto. Maybe he went home. I checked the side of the building finding him with Kisumi.

"Haru?" Kisumi ran up to me putting his hands on my shoulders. "This brings back memories of middle school" not really. "I remember how lonesome you were when Rin went to study abroad" yeah if lonesome meant I barely ate anything and quit art and swimming. When he tried to put his arm around my shoulder I stepped back.

"Don't be so mad Haruka" he smiled. "You went to the same grade school as Rin didn't you Kisumi?" Makoto asked. You could've asked this when you were talking to him earlier. I said Makoto's name making him realize it was getting late.

"You're so cold Haru! We haven't seen each other in so long" the boy pouted. "We'll see each other again Kisumi" before the five years is up maybe. I rubbed the skin around my bruise since my neck was stiff.

"Kisumi-onii-chan!" Hayato called from the door. "See you later Mako-chan, Haru-chan" Kisumi waved running to his brother.

"Thank you for the picture Haruka!" Hayato thanked before I nodded. I sighed when that was done tired from everything that happened this week.

"Let's go home" Makoto smiled before I nodded again. When I got home I showered and went to bed. We have practice and school tomorrow and I have a painting to complete for next month.

Time Skip: Next Day

"How to help someone get over there fear of water?" Gou repeated but I wasn't paying much attention. "What advice did you give him Haruka?" Nagisa asked. "Didn't, I just told Makoto he was scared of drowning. I would advise starting with shallow water and then slowly go deeper.

Once he gets used to it it won't seem so scary" I answered absently. I didn't bother commenting on the rest because I know they'll ignore Rei. I got an alert on my phone which I brought out a few minutes ago. It was an email from someone.

 _'_ _Hello Haruka, it's Hayato. My brother gave me your email address so I can thank you properly for the picture. It meant a lot to me and my brother. Normally when I see boats I remember falling off of one but I didn't when I saw the picture. I think I want to try swimming now but I'm not sure. Kisumi-onii-chan told me what he was planning to do when he found out I hated swimming. I continued the classes because I wanted to remember why I loved water again. It made me realize that I need to open up more about the idea that water isn't scary. Thank you again for the picture.'_

I smiled at the email glad that it made Hayato realize something. That's the first step in getting some control of your fear. Admitting that it isn't something to fear.

When it turned night Makoto and I were walking along the beach to our homes. "Giving Hayato everyone's advice is going to be hard" Makoto worried.

"If you think back on it you're the one that's most qualified to help" I told him easily. "I got over my fear because I could see the sky when I did Backstroke.

Starting with Backstroke isn't how you would normally teach someone to swim" I sighed at this. "Just teach how you want to, that's the only way you can" I explained. "You're suppose to get him over his fear of drowning _then_ teach him to swim anyway" I told the teen.

"I'll give my own way a try then" Makoto agreed. He sounded happy about that making me smile slightly. I may not like Kisumi but I do like Hayato. He was fun to talk to.

Time Skip: Two Days Later

The doors opened when Ren and Ran opened them. "Ren! Ran! Why are you here?" Makoto asked making me frown. I told him I was coming. "Haruka brought us" Ran said making me smile.

"They wanted to see you coaching" I answered simply, hesitantly. I didn't think he'd want to be reminded he doesn't have too much time left with the kids. He has to go to college once he graduates.

"Thank you Haru, be sure to behave you two, alright?" Makoto asked the two. They agreed to it easily, happily.

When I saw Makoto with the kids I smiled. As I figured, you're good with kids.

I went down when those kids were done. Makoto hasn't come up for a towel and I figured I would give it to him. "Makoto!" I called since he was lost in thought.

"Ran and Ren are waiting outside" I told him about to go back out. "Makoto! Haru!" Kisumi called. Lovely. "I'll be going" I said turning around and leaving.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:54 P.M. on December 10, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	9. Side Affects

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Eternal Summer nor do I want to. If I did the story would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Side Affects

Rin's POV

Seeing Nitori improving a lot because of Sousuke's coaching made me smile. "Looks like your coaching has paid off, it's very effective" I told my friend. He told me to shut up making me cover my mouth to stifle a laugh. He doesn't want people to know he's kind.

When in the locker room I felt bad for the man. He was being hounded by Momotarou. He wants Sousuke to train him to.

"Don't get too excited Nitori, your place in the Regionals is not set in stone" I told the boy. "Don't lose focus now" I smiled.

He was serious when he turned to me. "Hai!" the boy smiled making me do the same, but with a small smile instead.

Haruka's POV

"Think you can do it one more time Rei?" I asked the man. He was breathing heavy so I was worried. "Of Course!" he exclaimed before we went our separate ways again.

Right before Rei touched I jumped to dive in. Rei and I surfaced when we heard Mrs. Amataka screech in surprise. I saw the principle and guidance counselor barely surprising me. The Principle told us to stay as long as we need when Amataka said we would leave.

"We've heard that scouts have been contacting you. It's great that you are the pride of our school in swimming and in art" the principle said when he turned to me. I wanted them to leave when he said that. "We're looking forward to your performance at Regionals" I fisted my hands not liking this in the slightest.

"Do your School proud son" he told me. I looked down at the water before I spoke. "Of course, sir" I responded looking at the water right after.

I went back to swimming when they left and only came out when it was time to leave. We changed into our school uniforms and locked the clubroom door.

"I've got great news!" Gou said happily before we turned to her. "Seems like Nitori brought his time up so it is likely he'll be on the relay team" she informed. "I can't wait to battle Ai-chan!" Nagisa cheered.

"Our toughest opponents are still Rin-chan and Sou-chan though" the boy remembered. The boy went on and on talking to Rei about the nickname he gave Sousuke. "What's the matter Makoto?" Gou asked but she didn't get through to him. I tapped his shoulder making him jump and look at me.

I motioned my head to Gou and he realized why I did that. "Have you heard anything about Yamazaki?" he asked confusing me. Did he hear about Yamazaki's shoulder?

"Like?" the girl asked making Makoto back off. We all left with Nagisa going over to Rei's.

The two were going to have a study night. When we were walking along the beach Makoto had me sit down with him.

"I take it you know about Sousuke then?" I asked. "H-How do you know about his shoulder?" he was surprised but I couldn't blame him. Sousuke hides his pain really well.

"Saw it, I saw him at the hospital with Kisumi" that idiot shouldn't be so hasty. "You were with him?" that was a surprise to apparently. "Yeah, guessing he didn't tell you?" I asked annoyed. "No, he just said he saw Sousuke and asked what was wrong" Makoto told me.

"Ah, he slowed down in the relay before because he lost the light. It could be he's trying to find a reason to continue swimming" and took my ability to swim so I could feel the same way. "We should tell Rin about this" I shook my head at the idea. "Sousuke made his decision and Rin will find out sooner or later.

He's a smart guy Makoto" I told my friend. I think he has a crush on Sousuke but I'm unsure. "Alright, we need to worry about ourselves anyway" that… was too easy. "I guess, let's go" standing up and holding out my hand.

He grabbed it making my lip twitch up slightly. He grabbed so I pulled him up.

Scene Change: Hotel

The day Regionals started we arrived at a hotel. Nagisa was happy saying the hotel was huge.

"It's a huge step from our hotel last year" a big step I amended what Rei said in my head. My bruise has been pulsing madly since yesterday. I had a lot more than a nightmare the other night to.

"Are Gou and Miss Amataka staying here while we're stuck in a tent?" Makoto asked. "There's nothing wrong with roughing it Makoto" I told my friend. He doesn't seem to like the idea, apprehension seeded in his mind. "You're the stars of this show" Amataka said surprising the others.

Why would they think it'd be the same as a training camp? "There is a saying however that goes:

'There is nothing more expensive than that which comes free, for it is priceless!'

Put up good results everyone" The teacher explained making my bruise pulse. I have a feeling Regionals will go bad for me. "Gou-Chan!" that sounds familiar. We turned around seeing Rin's team.

"Are you guys staying here to?" Rin asked making me look away. I must've missed Rin's hurt look but I did feel a wave of sadness. It wasn't from Sousuke though.

"I saw you at the station near our house the other day Sousuke. What were you doing?" I saw that the question worried Rin.

"Let's just go guys" I said grabbing Gou's and Makoto's hand. "Let go of her hand Nanase! She needs to pay attention to me!" Momotarou said making me sigh.

I am _not_ going to say that she doesn't remember his name, that's rude. "Favorite ice cream bar is chocolate pudding and favorite hamburger is triple-cheese" I said trying to get Gou away from him. "And my favorite girl is…" he couldn't answer because Rin dragged him away.

Time Skip: Night

"Amataka-sensei gave us plenty of funds so eat whatever you want!" Gou told us. "I want this" I said easily looking at the Pacific Mackerel. "Pacific Mackerel?" Rei said making me nod. "Really Haru?" Makoto asked sounding annoyed.

*Laughing* Hearing the noise I turned my head. It was Seijuro. They asked why he was here before he noticed us. "Gou! And Nanase and team!" why was I second and the team last?

We all greeted him before Makutoba's top scout was asked about. Of course they didn't know who he was.

"This is Mr. Toudou, he oversees scouting for my university!" he sounded excited telling us that. "As one of the Alumni I thought I would introduce swimmers from Samezuka to him" Seijuro explained.

"Do you mean Nanase from Iwatobi high school?" that made my fists clench in anger. "They've heard of you Haruka?" Gou asked looking at me. "So you're Nanase! My school has heard a lot about you" I heard that but that was it.

I don't want to swim competitively after High School. He asked if I know how much potential I have. I already know but I didn't answer. "We have high expectations for you tomorrow" a pulse of pain was sent down my back making me fight back a wince.

Rin's POV

"That will be the roster for the Freestyle section of the relay" I told the swimmers. "Next is the medley relay" I saw Nitori flinch at that but he should be happy. "Backstroke is Momotarou Mikoshiba" he was happy about that. I smiled softly at Nitori before I called out Breaststroke.

"Breaststroke is Aiichirou Nitori" I smiled at the boy before the rest. "Butterfly is Sousuke Yamazaki with me swimming Freestyle" I told the group. "Get plenty of rest so you can be prepared for tomorrow" I told my swimmers.

I dismissed them and they agreed obediently. I feel like a drill sergeant.

I saw Sousuke messing with his shoulder. Is that why he slowed down in the relay?

Did he want to find a reason to keep swimming? A reason to get help? It sounds like him.

"Let's do our best so we won't have any regrets tomorrow" holding my fist out to him. "Yeah" he said before our fists connected. I hope he doesn't quit swimming, I swim for him after all.

Haruka's POV

Laying on the bed in my dark blue v-neck and black yoga pants I contemplated something. Contemplated if I should go to sleep tonight. I wasn't going to get any thinking done in here so I left. "Here's a towel Makoto" I told my friend placing it on the sink.

Waiting for the elevator I was surprised to see Sousuke. I debated on waiting when I realized how stupid that was. What he did is over with, I can at least ride the elevator with him. I got on as far from him as possible.

At floor fifteen I moved slightly to the left to let the worker through. The cart hit the gap in between the floor and elevator making it drop a lot of towels. I caught all of them seeing that Sousuke's shoulder is still hurt.

"I was right, your shoulder hasn't healed yet" I observed when the elevator reached the fifth floor. "And I see you still haven't found the cure for the virus" that annoyed me.

We reached the second floor where he got off. "Wait!" I said trying to ask what he'll tell Rin when he finds out.

"The night terrors occurred right? Soon you will no longer be able to swim without being dragged down by your own weight" he told me. That worried me.

Is that going to happen at Regionals? I don't need that happening there. "I bet Rin won't be too happy that you're keeping your demise a secret. Are you keeping it a secret because you know Rin won't care that it was me who did it?" I froze at this.

Will Rin care that it was Sousuke? No, he wouldn't. Sousuke is his best friend. The bruise pulsed sending pain down my back again.

Rin's POV

I was surprised to see that Haru wasn't here. "He told me he brought a towel for me but that was it. I think he left after that" Makoto told me.

Well that's annoying. I came to ask Haruka if he was mad at me for some reason.

I don't like that he's avoiding eye contact with me. "He's probably out jogging" Makoto supplied.

Would he really be doing that though? "Geez, it's an important event tomorrow. A lot of scouts will be watching" I sighed rubbing my neck in annoyance.

"Did you want to talk to him about something?" the man asked making me sigh. "I wanted to ask why he's avoiding me. He's never avoided me _that_ much before" I told him before mentioning what Haru wants to do. "In his own way I do think Haruka's thinking it over.

He's been trying so hard in the club and he's president of the Art Club. He made that amazing portrait of Seijuro for the school. He even won the Four Seasons Art Show" Makoto smiled. I was jealous of this swimmer.

"So you know what he wants to do?" I asked envious that he gets to spend so much time with _my_ Haru. "Not a clue" I frowned before pulling a stool from a desk. I brought it over sitting on it to ask Makoto a question.

"And you? At least one or two scouts should've come to talk to you" I knew he would be confused if I didn't elaborate.

He was about to answer before Nagisa and Rei knocked on the door. I opened it not surprised they didn't know I was here in place of Haru.

"You're here Rin?" Nagisa asked in shock making me sigh. I was irritated with them for their lack of personal awareness. "Don't stay up too late before a tournament" I told the two.

I thumped the kid in the forehead since I was meaning him more than Rei. "It's only eleven" the chipper boy complained painfully. "Did something happen?" Rei asked making me frown. "I dropped by to talk to Haru but he's not here.

Congratulations by the way" I smiled at the two. Rei blushed while Nagisa smiled. "I'm heading back, I hope you two are happy together" I told the two making Rei stutter out a 'thank you'. It made me chuckle as I walked away.

Hearing Nagisa call my name I turned to the three swimmers. "We won't lose tomorrow!" that shocked me but I smirked determinedly. "That's my line" I told them proudly.

Haruka's POV

Walking along the road I sipped my strawberry-kiwi juice. I was not going to waste my omega-3s on a run or jog.

'We're looking forward to your performance at Regionals'

'Do your school proud son'

'We can't let your talent go to waste'

My vision turned blurry from the memories of before. I don't want that! Why are people telling me what I should do when I have so little time left?

Even if I did they shouldn't be hounding me about _my_ life. I ran a bit faster surprised when I opened my eyes again that I saw Makoto. The Regionals don't start till tomorrow, why is he asking if I was ready?

I blinked again seeing Nagisa instead. "Today's the big match!" the boy said happily. "A lot of scouts will be watching!" I don't want scouts to be watching, at least not me. "Don't care" I glowered.

I looked away before I saw Rei replaced Nagisa. "It is logically impossible for the scouts to not see you Haruka-senpai!" that's frightening. I was no longer in a coffee house but the locker room. "Stop it" I told them seeing we were in our swimsuits.

"We're expecting great things to Nanase-san" Nitori and Momotarou said behind me. I backed up in fright hitting the wall. "Swim already, show Rin" I froze, if only for a second at Sousuke's voice.

I ran down the hall as fast as I could seeing Amataka come from a hallway on the left. "There's a saying that says:

'You mustn't run away. You will only find yourself in a dead-end alley'"

That makes no sense, until I realized where I was. In an alley with a wall behind me and lights blinding me.

I was terrified right now. "Look Haruka-senpai! Onii-chan is waiting!" Gou said to my left. "Let's go Haru" I felt myself being pulled to his held-out hand.

The next thing I saw was a pool with mannequins everywhere. They had different colored hair and some were of different ages. I could see though that they were scouts. They were everywhere and it felt like the walls were closing in on me, that the air was disappearing.

I could never do things like this, too much pressure, too many people. As soon as the cheering stopped I stood up on the diving block. I looked around seeing the whole place was barren.

"Go on Haruka" I turned around to see Toudou as a mannequin. "Show us your Freestyle" that just scared me.

The way his mouth opened when he said the style I swim made me fall off the diving block. Falling was like a vacuum, taking even more of my air.

I awoke unable to breathe and I still could barely see. I saw the ceiling of the dome I was in in my dream when I fell. I was worried I woke up Makoto but when I saw he was still fast asleep I was relieved.

Time Skip: Later That Day

Rei and Nagisa were excited but I wasn't. "What's wrong Haru?" Makoto asked. "Nothing" I told him simply. I don't want to worry him.

'Hana-chan' and group spoke making me cringe slightly as they came closer. They came to cheer for us. They started talking but I didn't listen. I heard the word 'scouts' making me look up.

I saw them glitch from human to mannequin scaring me. Paranoia, great. What my friends were saying and what the Scouts were saying were blurring together.

I felt my bruise pulse before I put my hand over it. I don't like this side effect at all.

Makoto asked if I was okay but I looked away from him. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked telling him to stop asking.

Nagisa and Rei told us it was almost time to get ready. "Let's do the best we can and stay focused" Makoto said when we were in a circle. They were the only ones who were excited about this.

Makoto was first with the 100m Backstroke. Nagisa, Rei, Amataka and Gou were the only ones that were cheering Makoto on. I don't really know why I'm not. Makoto ended up getting fourth place which isn't a surprise.

It's the Regionals for crying out loud. I went on to the locker room and got changed. Walking down the tunnel with Rin he started talking. "It sucks Makoto didn't make it" he said.

I do agree but I'm not saying it out loud. "Have you made up your mind yet?" he asked making me frown. "No" I said simply.

"What do you mean 'no'? After the prefecturals a horde of scouts were asking for me.

You must've gotten calls to" he said making me stop. "I did and I turned the fifteen or so down" I told him.

"Why?" I didn't answer annoying Rin. "Whatever" he scoffed before walking away. "I'll ask again after the race you better answer it seriously Haruka" my love warned.

Rin and I were in the 100m Freestyle but in different heats. Rin was in the fifth heat, the one starting right now. I was happy Rin got first, I never doubted his speed though. I went up on the diving block seeing the people in the audience.

I didn't want to do this but I have to for my friends and Rin. Looking forward I know my eyes widened in fear. It was the same place from my dream. Hearing the whistle I got into position.

I dived in when the air pistol was shot. When I broke the water my breathing was labored despite being under water. It was getting harder and harder to stroke, and more and more painful.

*That was before I felt like I was being pulled down. It was like a cage and it wasn't good for me.

My legs, face, and neck were the next things the cage took. I lost air and it felt like I was drowning.

Felt like I was drowning the second time in my life, except not figuratively like before. I looked up and that was when I realized I need to stop. Bubbles above you floating to the surface quickly is a reason to stop.

I was let go before I stood in the middle of the lane. I lifted my hand to my neck feeling the bruise through the make-up. I wouldn't put pressure on it since I know I shouldn't. "No more races, just relays" I promised myself.

I looked up to the ceiling feeling myself grow smaller. I didn't mind that though, not in the slightest. When the heat was done I walked back apologizing for ruining the competition. The man told me it was fine and nothing was ruined.

I hurried to the locker room wanting to leave. I tried opening the locker but it didn't want to be opened. "Haru!" Rin called before my arms were grabbed.

My back was slammed into the locker not even a second later. "Are you out of your mind?!

Why did you do that?" he asked making me look to the ground. I can't swim anymore, my reasoning is out the window.

I tried to get him to let go before I said something I would regret. "This was an important match with the scouts watching. Do you have any idea how many top tiers are out there?" he asked like that was the only thing that matters.

"You think I care about that? Man, you lost your edge. I thought you actually knew me. I don't do this for the crowds or for people to care about a stupid record time" I scrounged out.

His eyes widened before he asked why I do it. "I swim for my friends, I compete for you" I told him hearing footsteps closing in. "Then swim for them and for your own sake. Don't you understand that what you do out there will impact your future" Rin yelled.

'I'm sorry Haruka, it looks like you have five years left with your friends. I'll call your family, they should at least know what's happening to you'

I swung my right arm making my fist slam into the lockers, hard. "Because you don't seem to get it let me ask you something. Why did I stop doing something that I 'love' so much?

Why have I not answered that question the millions of times people have asked? Because it's you I'll answer… it's because I don't have a future!" I yelled at him.

"You want something more? Want me to elaborate?

There's no need. Ask your very best friend on your Swim Team. Sousuke knows why but will likely never answer if you ask.

You're welcome to try though" I told him. Walking away I brushed past my team not even bothering to speak to them. "Though I actually do wonder why he wouldn't. You wouldn't stop being close to him for it.

It is a stupid reason after all" I spoke when I stopped in the doorway past Makoto and the others. I continued walking when I heard him about to speak. Why? Why did I yell at him and scare him _and_ my friends.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:40 P.M. on December 10, 2017.**

 ***I hate and love this scene till the end. I don't know why I just do.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading**


	10. Rin's Realization

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Eternal Summer nor do I want to. If I did the story would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Rin's Realization

Haruka's POV

Hearing Samezuka cheer for Rin in the third heat of Butterfly I worried. I hadn't meant to yell, I'm just tired of being reminded of the fact I don't have long with them. Looking at Rin I saw he was swimming badly. This has to be my fault, he was swimming fine until I yelled at him.

Or maybe he found out about Sousuke. 'Are you keeping it a secret because you know Rin won't care that it was me who did it?' I walked away from the race shaking my head. This needs to get out of my head for the Relay.

'Soon you will no longer be able to swim without being dragged down by your own weight'

That can't happen! My team is counting on me. I am not going to let them down, I already let Rin down.

Rin's POV

"Did something happen Sousuke? Ai's worried about you" I told the man when I got his attention.

"Nothing's wrong" Haruka told Makoto the same thing. That didn't end up so well in the locker room. I wonder what happened to Haruka?

He said Sousuke would know, that I wouldn't stop being friends with him for it. Did Sousuke do something to Haru? I sat down next to Sousuke on the bench slightly annoyed. I really shouldn't get so worked up when getting people to tell me something.

It always ends up badly. "You were off during our warm-up in the pool this morning to. It looked like you were hurt" I told him. "Nothing's wrong, we went over this already" Haruka was the same way.

Are they both hurting? "You've been skipping practices as well" I told him. "You're hurt aren't you?" I asked before he yelled at me that nothing was wrong.

So I'm right they're both hurting. Seeing a vending machine I went and bought a cola.

Looking at the COLA logo I tuned to Sousuke. "It's on me" I said easily throwing the can to him.

He reached his arm out to grab it before I saw him wince. "So I was right, you hurt your right shoulder" I noticed it when it happened I think. Either that or when I first saw him swim.

There was something wrong when I first saw him swim so I knew he would either get hurt or was hurt. I walked over to him grabbing his jacket firmly but gently. We fought over me seeing it and him wanting to keep it hidden. Needless to say I won… and the bruise was nasty.

"How long? How long has it been like this Sousuke?" I asked worried. "Since this morning, it's not as bad as it looks" I know that's a lie. "I can tell when you're lying Sousuke, tell me the truth" I persisted.

"I can't lie to you can I Rin?" Sousuke asked making me sigh. "No, no you can't" I told him. "It happened two years ago from overtraining" that's why he was coaching Ai.

He didn't want Ai to go through what he did. "You really are a liar, I knew you weren't scouted.

I hope the university wasn't a lie though. You need to do something if you're choosing not to swim anymore" I told my friend.

"No I'm not" Sousuke said before some girls walked by. "Why don't we talk somewhere else?" Sousuke asked. It doesn't seem like he wants people to know.

Haruka's POV

Sitting on the bench I decided to text Makoto and the others. They must be worried that they can't find me. 'I'm fine you guys, I'll be there for the relay. It's the only reason I came' is what I sent to them.

'Don't you understand that what you do out there will impact your future'

I have five years of a future. Five years to spend with you and you're training for the Olympics. Not hanging out with you is a nightmare come true and there's barely anytime that I can now. "Tell me Sousuke!" that's Rin.

"Why did you lie to me when you transferred here Sousuke? _Why_ did you transfer here?" Rin asked making me frown. To hang out with you, that's obvious.

When I heard that Sousuke intensified his training I scowled. Did he not know what that would do to his body?

No wonder his shoulder is so banged up. If he tried though he could make his dream come true.

"I ignored the feeling in my shoulder and kept swimming" idiot. "It became more pronounced over time and I thought: 'How could I give up over something like this?'" get it looked at.

If there's something physically wrong with you you should get it looked at. "My shoulder broke down completely" that's why you shouldn't overwork yourself. Many athletes know not to overwork themselves. That they should do what they can to take care of their body.

You disregarded that completely. "It was in the summer, I heard from Gou around that time" it wasn't a surprise. He came to the relay that summer. Overhearing what Sousuke was saying I frowned even more.

I know how this will end. My vision blurred when I heard Sousuke say his dream wasn't going to happen. Mine isn't either, do you hear me complaining?

Then again it won't regardless of what I do. I frowned deeper at that line of thinking, a tear falling on my cheek.

He told Rin he saw what happened at Regionals surprising him. Even if I can't see him I know he is.

"I was angry wondering how you ended up in so much pain. I definitely wanted to talk to Nanase knowing he did that to you. Talked to him not long after that, he was just as pained as you looked that day" Sousuke explained.

"I wanted to call out to you when you yelled that you quit but I couldn't. During that relay with Nanase and the others. You swam like a totally different person, you were happy" he sounded jealous. I know Rin doesn't though.

I knew it especially after Sousuke said 'hope' was what he felt when he saw that. He got a new dream, the dream to swim with Rin again. Rin got angry making more tears fall. No matter how many times I quit swimming I know Rin will not and has never reacted that intense or emotional.

I heard him crying making me cry even more. He's never once cried when I quit even when I told him what I did. He loves Sousuke and Sousuke loves him.

That's what I see and hear every time they're near each other or when they talk to each other. I got up going back to where my Team is at.

Rin's POV

Getting off of Sousuke's chest I saw a blue jacket and black hair. Haru?

He was listening. "Let's go back" Sousuke suggested angering me again. "You can't swim in your condition! You were being an idiot thinking overworking your body would make it stronger" I told him sadly.

"I'll be fine Rin" that's a lie. "If you do you may never be able to swim again" I told him. "Would you feel the same way about Nanase? Or a lot more emotional about it?" he asked surprising me.

"Why are you asking that?" I asked confused, my heart pounding wildly. "Nanase won't be able to swim much longer, no it's a lot more complicated than that" did Sousuke do more than talk to Haru? How can it be more complicated than not being able to swim?

"Let me swim Rin, worry about Nanase" he kept telling me. "I'll worry about you first" why does that feel wrong. "No, you need to worry about Nanase now.

It sounds like besides the relay, he's done swimming" I froze at this. "I want to swim all the way through, I want to swim the relay with all of you" Sousuke said.

I couldn't continue telling him no. It's unfair to tell him no after so long.*

Haruka's POV

"Haru" looking up I saw Makoto and the others walking towards me. "Why do all of you seem so upset? I wasn't going to be late for the one thing I came here for" I told them smiling slightly.

I looked to the ground when they walked away. I'm going to miss Rin when he goes away but I don't intend on telling anyone about this. I heard the announcer talk about the 400m Medley Relay finals beginning. "Yamazaki's shoulder" Rei said making me frown.

"Just ignore it, do you want to do bad because of a two-year-old injury? That would be unfair to the teams" I told them walking past them. "Yamazaki over trained and ignored his shoulder. He's quitting swimming.

He lost his dream when he found out about it until he saw our relay last year" I told them shocking them. "He learned a lot of things from it. Are you really going to disrespect him by not giving your all?" I asked.

"We'll give everything we have, right guys?" Makoto asked. The remaining two agreed determined to make that happen.

"This is our ultimate team" Rin said but I only nodded. "Though this is a change of topic did you overhear what Sousuke told me?" he asked making me frown.

"Well I'm losing my touch. I used to be able to sneak away without people noticing" I smiled slightly. Makoto went in and wasn't in the lead the first half. In the second he was by less than a second.

Makoto and Nagisa executed a perfect exchange. When Rei and Sousuke got on the diving block Samezuka slowly stopped cheering. "How long have you known?" Rin asked when we got on the block.

"Last year, saw him briefly. He was in a lot of physical pain, he was an idiot" I told him.

"Can't disagree with you there" he told me before Sousuke slowed down. Nitori and Momotarou yelled the man's name but it did nothing.

When Rin did though Sousuke reacted by swimming and getting faster. It was a relief to all of us I assume. We jumped in when our respective swimmers came back.

We hit the turn at the same time and I ignored the pain shooting down my spine. In the end I hit it first. I stood up putting my hand over my bruise. Touching it caused white hot pain to shoot around my skeletal structure.

When Makoto pulled me up I almost tripped out of the way of Nagisa. Makoto grabbed my arm so I wouldn't fall backwards into the pool. That terrified me when I remembered the dream. I remembered falling from the height but I just kept falling.

"-okay Haruka?" snapping out of it I turned my head from the water to Makoto. He was worried and when I looked around the others were to. "We're going to nationals, isn't that a dream come true Haru?" Makoto asked.

I shrugged before I went to leave. "It's not my dream, my dream is … impossible" I told them as I left.

Rin's POV

How can his dream be 'impossible'? Is he really done swimming?

I saw that he was in a lot of pain, more than Sousuke, when he finished. "I was able to find it Rin" my vision blurred from tears when Sousuke said that. I kneed the back of his leg when I started sniffling.

"Took you long enough" I told my friend. He started laughing at me but I don't care. I'm glad he found it. Now I just need to help Haru.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:40 P.M. on December 10, 2017.**

 ***The scene after this I am not doing, I almost cried today already writing these chapters I don't want to continue crying. The scene is also way to cute.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	11. Escalating Trouble

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Eternal Summer nor do I want to. If I did the story would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Escalating Trouble

Haruka's POV

Hearing our names called I turned to the voice. Why are people congratulating us so much today? "Thank you, we'll give it everything we got!" Makoto answered. "I'm not in it to win" I mumbled.

I don't even want to be in it anymore. "You should be swimming to win Nanase" the baseball player said. "A sport is a game, a game is supposed to be fun.

If you're not having fun it's not a game or sport anymore. You shouldn't be playing if it isn't fun" I spoke leaving them.

I went to the pool to get better, faster. I won't let the pain ruin the relay time for Nationals.

I can't keep worrying them. The pain is getting worse every day I'm in the water though. Is this helping or making things worse?

Rin's POV

The coach was naming the people who were advancing to Nationals. I'm more worried about Haruka though. Apparently he was talking like swimming isn't fun anymore. That's not like him at all.

I was one of the ones advancing. 100m Free is what I am advancing to Nationals in. "Be sure to focus from now until then alright?" the coach asked. "Matsuoka?" I turned my head from my phone to the coach when he said my name.

"Even more universities have scouted you since the Regionals. You could join any team you want" the coach explained. "You should start thinking about where you want to go" I nodded agreeing in the usual manner.

Walking over to the group I heard Momo repeating what Seijuro always says. 'There's no such thing as the last summer' Nitori was the only one to appreciated it.

"Why are all of you standing around talking for? Let's get started" I told the group.

Haruka's POV

Nagisa and Rei were complaining about 'Demon Coach Goro' and how tough he is on us. My speed increased by a second but that was it. I need to get over the pain for the relay at Nationals.

"It's good for us though" Makoto told them. "We should bring him a gift at SC Returns" Gou suggested. Rei said no protein powder and Nagisa said Iwatobi Cream Bread. I stood wanting to change and go home.

"I need to go" I have to think about what I'm doing. The day before Nationals is the day I have to choose whether to stay home or go to a housing facility. And if I'm going to a housing facility I need to decide where. "Oh why?" Nagisa asked.

"Nothing to worry about, just a final summer project and Art Club" I explained. I do have that but I can do it as I think. There's a festival tomorrow so I can get inspiration for the painting there.

Turning the corner when I left I saw Sousuke leaning against the wall. "Come with me" is all he said so I did.

We went to the side of the School. "You stopped in the middle of the lane, why?" he asked annoying me.

"You already know the answer. Besides I don't think I like swimming anymore" I told him. "Well you better start.

You may not live much longer but you better not hold Rin back again" he told me. His voice was stern but it wasn't a surprise. He told me not to make Rin give up on his dream just because I gave up on mine. "There's something wrong with that Sousuke" I told him easily.

He asked what he got wrong making me smile sadly. "My 'dream' never had a path leading to it. I would never reach it even if I had forever left" I told him. "This is all I had to say so I'm going" he told me.

He turned to leave and I never said a thing to stop him. "Wha? Haru?" I turned seeing Makoto.

"I thought you'd be home already?" he asked making me frown. "I was interrupted from my walk there" scowling at the way Sousuke went.

"It's been a while since we walked home together huh?" I only shrugged. Just a week.

In seven days I only got seven seconds faster which won't help. "Why were you here so late?" I asked. He said he was talking to Amataka but I don't think he's telling the whole truth.

Why is he lying to me though? "Isn't it almost time for the Obon Festival?" Makoto asked as we walked along the beach. "I intend to use the festival as inspiration for the new piece I'm working on" I smiled. "So you're going to it then?" I rolled my eyes at this.

"I can't really get inspiration from photos of the festival" I told him easily. "Are your parents coming home?" he asked next making me frown. "Don't think so" I answered simply coming upon a billboard. "They are such free spirits huh?" not the word I would use.

'I'm sorry Haru, it seems they won't be coming to see you in the next six years'

They won't even come see me and I'm dying slowly. "We should watch the fireworks together" Makoto told me. I frowned at this.

I realized I might as well spend time with them while I can. I might choose a city that isn't in Japan if I go.

Different scenery and what not. "Yeah, that sounds fun" I smiled before we went to our homes.

"Haru?!" I debated on stopping. "I… umm… wanted to… talk to you about post-graduation plans" Makoto said making me scowl. "You were doing so well, knew I shouldn't have stopped" my heart squeezed painfully as I spoke.

Why can't they get the hint I don't want to talk about it? I want to enjoy my life while I still have it. "That's not what I meant… I mean…" he was interrupted by Ren and Ran. So he was talking about his own future.

It's good he has one planned out. Looking at Ren and Ran I wonder if it will actually happen. "Let's eat together Haru-chan?" Ran and Ren said making me frown. "Sorry but…" looking up the stairs I debated if I should try.

"If your parents don't mind it's fine with me" I told them. They cheered and I saw Makoto's shocked face. They went inside and a second later they rushed out dragging me inside.

Rin's POV

Looking at the calendar I saw the '1 week off' with a dolphin and shark drawn on it. "Sorry we're late!" Nitori yelled.

I was glad he got his boyfriend without much incident. "Glad you could make it" I said turning to everyone.

"Is everyone here?" I asked concerned. They all said 'yes sir!' in unison and I resisted the urge to flinch. How could the other coaches and captains deal with it?

"We have a week off but the next time we meet will be the Nationals" I announced. "Those competing need to arrive two days early and make adjustments" I told them. "Get plenty of rest until then and be in peak condition" I explained easily. I resisted the urge to flinch again.

Haruka's POV

It was the day of the Obon Festival and our relay times have stayed the same. That's likely my fault. Even though my individual times have improved my relay times have dropped. "All of your individual times have been improving but your relay times have been the same since Regionals" Gou explained.

"Our exchange times are fine it's likely my fault" I told them. "It's not your fault Haruka-senpai" Rei said making me frown. "We all know it is" I said and the room went quiet except for Gou.

"Coach Sasabe is adjusting the regimen so do your very best at Nationals!" Gou said. I went home after a while and was looking at my survey.

I wrote down set designer because I want to do that. I want to work on sets for plays, movies, but just the artistic part.

Doing more would be fine so long as I can do it. I got a letter of acceptance to a design/art school in Sydney, Australia. That would be useful if I agree to a housing facility.

There's one there after all. "Haru!" hearing the familiar voice I leaned my head back seeing an upside-down Makoto. Though I suppose I'm the one that's upside down. "Now that we're here why don't we see the fireworks?" my friend asked when the other two greeted me.

"Yeah" I smiled getting up. We went to the cove where the boats are being sent off. It's always so beautiful to watch them.

I've only watched them twice in my life. Once with my grandma and once with Rin _and_ my grandma.

She knew I liked Rin at the time and was happy that he was such a good kid. My parents weren't so accepting and told me and my grandma they would never come see me again.

"Haru-chan?" I have a bad feeling about this. "Before we go to Nationals we have something to tell you" Nagisa started. "I feel we won't be a team unless we tell you" Nagisa said making me frown.

"We've admired your swimming for a long time" Rei stated making me clench my jeans. I don't want to swim competitively. Why does it always come back to swimming? "Your swimming isn't like you anymore now that you're not swimming Freestyle" they don't even see it.

"We want you to swim in front of people all over the world" stop it. "And if people saw your swimming and was moved by it like we were," stop it. "Wishing that they could swim like you, I couldn't imagine anything more wonderful" stop. It! I'm done swimming, why don't people get that?

Makoto told me they had a point making me chuckle dryly. "Wish I could see your point. The best part about it though is ironic.

I'm glad you don't know why I'm acting like this. Why I stood in the middle of that lane and why my time was so off in the relay and individuals" I told them.

I went up the stairs of the mountain after I told them that. When I reached the top I got a call from Dr. Cortez.

"Yeah I know… I'm not telling them… I don't know if I will yet" I told her before she told me to think about it. I hung up when we said goodbye. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Makoto.

I listened to what he said but didn't comment or interrupt. I knew when he spoke that it would be a pointless talk. "I want you to find a dream Haruka, I want you to have a future" I gripped my jeans in anger at that. "You want to know something?" I asked chuckling slightly.

"If either of them didn't mention how they admire my swimming, want people to see it. If you didn't mention anything about futures or dreams. I was a centimeter away from telling you what was wrong. I was just about to start having fun again until they said that" I smiled turning to him.

"So a dream is the same thing as a future huh? That's priceless Tachibana" I smiled. "I still have a dream but it has nothing to do with swimming.

Never going to reach it even if I had forever to" I told him trying to get past him. "You have enough talent to get to that dream Haruka, even if it doesn't have to do with swimming!" he told me grabbing my arm.

"You don't even know what my wish is Tachibana. Stop mentioning my talent and stop mentioning me in general.

You really have disappointed me. I hoped at least you would understand that I don't want to talk about it, ever" I told him.

He was shocked by this before he asked why I don't want people to ask. Why I don't want people to say that I have a future. "And that's exactly it! I.

Don't. Have. One" I told him hitting him back with every word in that repeated statement. "Answer me this" I started.

"What does your future hold? No one knows what they're future holds because it isn't set in stone, there will always be complications. Tell me, with complete confidence, that what your dream is is certain to happen" I challenged. "I'm going to Tokyo University" he told me.

"Good. Let's actually hope you graduate, that Ran and Ren don't miss you too much to make you want to leave. That whatever you're searching for actually happens.

The future isn't a guarantee so nice try in sounding convincing" I told him. I walked away from him, his shocked expression etched into my mind.

My future doesn't exist because I'm going to die in at most six years. "You're lucky you even have a future" I whispered as I walked away.

I knew at least Nagisa and Rei heard. They were wearing confused expressions as I passed by.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:34 P.M. on December 10, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	12. Confessions

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **"** ** _English_** **"**

 **"** **Japanese"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Eternal Summer nor do I want to. If I did the story would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Confessions

Haruka's POV

Currently I was in an airport for some reason. Putting my passport on the counter the man checked it. " _What is the purpose of your visit?_ " I can't have anyone knowing I speak English. That will raise a lot of questions.

"What did he ask?" I asked my beloved. " _Sightseeing_ " Rin said simply before I was given my passport back once he stamped it. Rin, out of the blue, chose to take me to Australia.

I don't know why but it wasn't an unwelcomed adventure. When Rin walked away once I got my passport I started following him.

You're not supposed to run in airports, bad etiquette and what not, so I was far behind him. I kept trying to get his attention but he wasn't having it.

He ignored me completely which was getting annoying now. As soon as we got outside I finally got his attention. "Where are we going?!" I practically yelled.

Yelling gets his attention apparently. "You'll find out if you follow me" that's not an answer Rin! Why is he not answering me? "That's our bus, we're getting on" he said simply. I sighed when I got on seeing that he chose a seat a row in front of me and the isle to my left.

I was left with a woman who kept flirting with me. She was handsy and it was making me uncomfortable. I let out a sigh of relief when Rin told me we were getting off. "Please tell me we are not riding another bus or you're sitting with me next time?!

I am not sitting on another bus without you again" I told him letting my anger known. "What happened?" he asked making me sigh. "The woman was handsy, that's all" I told him before he agreed.

He dragged me to a park where we sat on a fountain. "You can sketch here Haruka.

You haven't been able to sketch in a while, right?" he asked making me nod. I was happy to sketch such beautiful scenery.

I just hope Rin doesn't leave me alone. I came because I wanted to get away and the school here that I got accepted to is by the hotel we're staying at. I was watching Rin every second to make sure he doesn't leave.

When I was done sketching I wanted to show him. "Hey Rin…" my eyes widened when I realized he was gone. "Rin?" looking around I didn't see him anywhere. I stood in panic saying his name over and over.

I can always ask someone if they've seen him, I don't think they'd be paying attention though. "Haru?" I turned my head seeing Rin finally. "I brought us some drinks" he said making me heart rate decrease. I was in utter panic apparently.

"What's wrong?" he actually sounded concerned. Narrowing my eyes at him I answered in an annoyed tone. "Don't go off without telling me, please" I glared easing my panic.

His arm dropped before he apologized for leaving again. "I am sorry for what I said at the tournament to.

I had no idea what you were going through and ignored what you felt. I forced my feelings onto you" that isn't true.

"I do want you to understand this one thing," this is likely gonna turn things around again. "I've always… admired you" I was right. I turned my head away from him and showed him my sketch.

"It's really good Haruka, let's get going" he handed me my sketch book back when he stood up. "Where?" I asked apprehensive about where we're going. "Don't look so frightened Haruka, it's nowhere bad. I promise" his voice was soft and reassuring when he promised that.

I could believe anything he said when I'm scared if he says anything like that. "I brought you here because there's something I want you to see" that makes sense. I hope I don't ruin it for him though. That line of thought made me frown.

"Today our first stop is…" he brought me to a bus and we actually sat it side by side this time. He didn't lie, he actually did sit by me. "…The beach" he smiled as we got off the bus where land meets the sea.

We crossed the road where he asked me what I thought. "I thought this place could help you relax since you can see the ocean" and remind me I can't swim anymore.

We went to the shoreline but I sat down on the grass. "Let's wade" Rin suggested making me frown.

"I don't feel like it Rin" I said easily. My tone however was sad. "Really?

The one who is usually so quick to take his clothes off doesn't want to go in the water" I cringed at that. "I was sure you wouldn't agree to this but it took you only a second to say yes. Why is that?" Rin asked. I didn't answer so he threw one out there.

"Did you and Makoto have a fight or something?" I only shrugged at the inquiry. "I wanted to get away. If I didn't I would do something I would regret more than what happened in the locker room. I don't want to think of something only my doctor, her husband, and I know about" I elaborated.

I buried my head in my knees when I pulled them to my chest. I covered my head with my arms after that. I looked up when Rin didn't say anything for a while.

"Ah that's cold" I took a mental picture of that taking out my sketch pad. "Doesn't looking at the ocean like this make you feel serene?" Rin asked so I looked up.

"When I first came here looking at the ocean calmed me down somehow" he said turning around again. "I talked big before I left but I was anxious when I first left" he told me.

"I was in a country I didn't know, a city I didn't know. I didn't even know the language so I was overwhelmed by everything. I knew all of that from the start of course" Rin chuckled shortly at what he said.

"When I came here and saw the ocean, a calm washed over me. I knew my friends, I knew that you, were on the other side of it. It felt like the ocean connected me to you guys" Rin explained sitting down next to me. "I never really told you about my time here did I?" he asked making me shake my head.

I was still sketching Rin when he found that the water was cold. "I had a homestay and went to school here. I could barely understand English at the beginning" he chuckled. He explained that he had a very hard time there.

"I trained under my swim coach after school. There were amazing swimmers from around the world. I learned that even if I was fairly fast in Japan it doesn't mean anything here" I could tell he was pained by that.

"The more I swam the more I noticed how big of a gap there was between me and the other swimmers" Rin explained sadly. I don't like hearing him in pain.

"I kept asking myself if that was as far as I could go? Was I no match for these prodigies no matter how hard I try?

Were my dreams only dreams?" he explained aloud. "What I hadn't wondered was how you were feeling in Japan" I was shocked by this. "I hadn't known that you were having it so rough there.

Not to the extent Rei told me where you stopped eating the foods you could actually eat. That you barely came to the Swim Club and stopped painting. I hadn't thought of any of that until he told me" Rin explained sadly. "You didn't need to think about that.

I knew you were experiencing all kinds of things here while I was at Iwatobi. It was a new life for you" I reminded before he stood up. "There's one more place we need to stop by" Rin told me. I stood wondering if it was the house he stayed in while he was here.

Scene Change: Lori and Russell's House

I was correct, it was Lori and Russell's house. I stayed on the sidewalk that was away from the driveway leaning against a wall. I didn't know if we were staying here for a while or not.

I heard my name in the midst of all the talk of swimming. I was surprised that Rin talked about me.

"Don't just stand there Haruka, come over here!" I walked over when he called me over. "These are my homestay parents, Russell and Lori" he introduced.

" _It's good to meet you Haruka, I'm Russell_ " the man greeted. " _And I'm Lori, Rin has talked a lot about you_ " Lori explained. So he has talked about me.

" _The pleasure is mine, my name's Haruka Nanase_ " I greeted in perfect English. It surprised Rin and the other two. *Bark Bark* I jumped at the noise before a small black dog jumped at me. I made sure she wouldn't fall by catching her.

"That's Winnie, it seems she likes you too!" Rin smiled but I could see Russell and Lori's worried expressions. Dogs can sense death and a person's emotions. " _Welcome to Australia Haruka_ " Lori welcomed. " _Welcome Haruka"_ Russell then greeted.

I nodded before we went inside. Winnie was very friendly and started licking my face making me fall over. I couldn't help but laugh before I heard unfamiliar laughing.

" _Dinner's ready!_ " Lori said in between laughs before I got off the floor. " _Go wash your hands and face Haruka._

 _Rin can show you the way_ " she said before Rin told me where it was. I thanked them before I cleaned up.

" _Please eat, have as much as you like_ " Lori told me when I sat down. All of it was something I can actually eat. "Thank you" I didn't need to say that in English since it sounds the same in either language.

" _Haruka's just like you described him, cool attitude and eyes as clear as water!_ " I smiled mentally at that. My heart increased at the description. Does he really think that? Rin explained it in Japanese before Russell asked if I only swim Free.

" _That's right, does Rin talk about me that often?_ " I asked English still perfect. " _Yeah he does, talks about you all of time. Not a second goes by when he…_ " Rin stopped Russell from finishing making me chuckle at Rin. He was blushing and telling them to stop.

" _Well anyway, Rin really looks up to you. Anytime he talked about you it was full of admiration_ " Lori said making me look down. 'Afraid[Explicit]' by Neighborhood played making me jump.

I dug my phone from my pocket looking at those around me. " _Go ahead and take it Haruka_ " Lori encouraged before I nodded gratefully.

It was my doctor, Hannah Cortez. I left the room Winnie following me but I closed the door so she couldn't.

Rin's POV

" _Winnie come back here!_ " Lori called before she went after her. " _We're glad you're doing well Rin. I recall you seemed a bit depressed at one time_ " Russell told me.

" _You knew?_ " I was shocked. I thought I hid it pretty well. " _The both of us knew you were putting on a cheerful face_ " gesturing to Lori. She was listening in on Haru's conversation and it wasn't going well it seems.

" _We both discussed it and we tried everything we could to make you feel at home. Lori made sure there were a lot of tasty meals, laughter, and friendly chatting. Eventually you seemed a lot happier and weren't crying before you fell asleep_ " Russell explained. " _I'm sorry for making you worry_ " I said feeling bad about it.

" _Rin,_ " turning my head I saw Lori. " _I don't think Haru is going through what you did, I don't think you can help him_ " that surprised me. What is she talking about?

" _What are talking about?_ _What did you hear?_ " I saw the look in her eyes and it worried me.

" _'The nightmares are turning into night terrors, the water feels like a cage, I'll decide which facility to check into when I return to Japan' that doesn't sound easy to fix_ " was her answer. What is wrong with Haru?

Why hasn't he told me anything? " _You said he told you he has no future right?_ " I nodded numbly. " _I don't think he meant that he didn't have an idea of one._

 _I think he meant he doesn't have enough time to achieve it even if he did_ " I don't want the implications to be true. " _'Don't leave with regrets' 'Are they going to find out at your funeral?' 'Don't talk about who did this to you'. How Winnie acted when she greeted Haru happens to people who have a deadly illness of some kind_ " that can't be true.

He would've told me if that were true, or at least Makoto. " _That can't be_ " my mind was swimming when I remembered what he said in the locker room.

'Because it's you I'll answer… it's because I don't have a future!'

'Want me to elaborate? There's no need. Ask your very best friend on your swim team. Sousuke knows why but will likely never answer if you ask'

'You wouldn't stop being close to him for it. It _is_ a stupid reason'

" _He also mentioned that he can't tell you that he's loved you or that his parents want nothing to do with him. I think he was talking to a doctor but I don't know what kind of talk would bring that up_ " she told me. Haruka likes me? He loves me?

Why don't his parents want anything to do with him? I'm finding new questions and answers I did not think I would ask or find. Haruka came in not long after she sat down.

" _Well let's dig in_ " Russell said when Haruka sat down. " _I made Mackerel for you Haru._

 _In Japanese it's called 'saba'?_ " Lori ventured. " _I do like Mackerel yes, anything with omega-3s is something I like_ " Haruka explained.

His English is perfect, why is that? Has he learned English somewhere else? This is confusing me and I need answers before tomorrow.

Scene Change: Hotel's Street

Haruka's POV

Rin got out of the car and I wondered why he's been acting odd since I got back in the house. He shut the door to the car when Russell and Lori spoke. " _I'm glad we got to see you both tonight!_ " " _Come visit us anytime!_ " they told us respectively.

I watched Rin wondering if he's staying here once he graduates. Is that why he brought me here? To show me why he loves Australia so much that he's leaving again? That thought hurt before I looked at the ground.

I'm glad I'm wearing my sky blue hooded vest, if I wasn't he would see my bruise. "What's wrong?" I looked up seeing Rin's concerned expression. "Nothing" I told him easily. I don't like lying to him but I'm not going to accuse him of that if it's not true.

"Let's get going then" he said before I followed him. I stayed behind as he got the key at the front desk. "Haru! Passport" he called and I nodded walking over so I can hand it to him.

I filled out the required info by memory before she handed it to me. She winked at me when she handed it back before I walked away with my passport.

We walked to room 25 before Rin questioned the bed. It was a… twin?

"It was probably your fault with your girly name" he scowled. "No one who doesn't speak Japanese or is not from Japan knows the difference. It's just a name to them" I told him annoyed myself.

"It's not the time for this" he tried leaving before I grabbed his wrist. "Let go Haruka!" he yelled at me. "That won't do anything" I told him. "This place is booked and there are bound to be no availability in other hotels.

If you back out on the room now you'll have to pay a cancellation fee" I reasoned. He sighed in annoyance before he agreed with me. I was trying really hard to control my blush when I told him that. We got changed and chose our side of the bed.

"This is too small" he complained making me sigh when Rin turned the light off. "Once we're asleep it won't matter anyway" I told him. After few moments he spoke again, what he said froze my blood.

" _Haruka? I know you can understand English_ " is this why he was quiet when I came back in at dinner?

He found out. " _When did you learn English?_

 _When were you going to tell me you were_ _ **dying**_ _?_ " I frowned at this unsure what to say. " _English is my first language Rin. The only family I had that spoke Japanese was my grandparents_ " I answered before I continued.

" _Sousuke injected me with a serum that destroys my white blood cells. It was enhanced in a lab so it messes with my mind before I feel the full effects of the serum_ " I answered. He had turned over, I know because the bed moved. " _When did this happen?_ " he asked before he told me to face him when I answered.

" _SPLASH Fes!_ " I answered when I turned over. I could tell he was crying because of the light that was reflecting from a mirror somewhere. "When are you expected to d-die?" he was choking words out now. I didn't like hearing him in so much pain.

I don't know how he'll feel about this but I hugged him to my chest anyway. I was surprised when he hugged me back. "Why would you think you dying doesn't mean anything Haruka?

I love you too much to see you go" I froze at the confession. "I thought you loved Sousuke?" now I'm confused.

"No idiot, I love you. Why would you think I would like Sousuke?" he pulled back and I could see his confused expression.

"You always acted like you did. Though it could be that you were oblivious of the fact Sousuke loved you" I told him. Now he was shocked.

"That's why you thought I wouldn't be mad at Sousuke for this" I nodded. "Well I am, he hurt someone precious to me" I frowned at this. "Will you tell me what your doctor told you today when we head somewhere tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded. I already told him I might as well tell him the rest.

He thanked me before I felt lips on my forehead making me blush heatedly. He chuckled at me before I was going to turn back around. Rin grabbed my arm pulling me to him instead. I didn't completely mind my head on his chest.

His heart beat helped me fall asleep.

Time Skip: Next Day

At the train station Rin was holding my hand. I knew I was blushing making him laugh softly. "You said you would tell me what your doctor said" Rin told me and I nodded.

"I know Rin, she wants to know if I'll be staying in a housing facility somewhere or if I won't try to get help. I kept saying no to getting it" his grip tightened before he asked why.

"I don't really want to spend time in a room away from my friends. I would only be there for tests anyway.

Maybe even college depending on which facility I choose to go to" I told him. "You're going to college? Which one?" I chuckled softly at his enthusiasm.

"It depends there are eighteen facilities. I'm thinking, if I agree, the one in Italy, France, England, Spain, Moscow, or…" I debated telling him the last one. "Or what?" he asked making me sigh. "Or here, Sydney" I told him.

"Really? Is that the reason you came here?" he asked making me shake my head. "I figured this might be the last time I get to hang out with you. And because I've given up on trying to do things with the others.

Anytime I try doing things with them they bring it back to dreams and the future. I just want to spend time with them while I can" I told him sadly. We got on the train when it arrived.

Sitting down I was glad the train was mostly empty. "That's where we're going.

Wait can you swim?" I frowned shaking my head. "I try not to irritate my bruise so much but I can if I need to" I told him.

"It's fine if you can't we can just watch" he smiled before the train stopped. He grabbed my arm pulling me out the train, he wasn't being rough about it. Passing the gates we headed to the Aquatic Centre.

"Here we are" Rin smiled when we reached the place. "What is the Aquatic Centre here used for?" I asked before an arm was around my shoulders. "It's a stadium for international swimming competitions, come on" he dragged me with him. I winced slightly at the pressure on my bruise.

"Are you alright?" he asked before I pointed to my neck. "That's where the bruise is isn't it?" I nodded making him sigh. "I'm sorry, will you show me it when we're inside?" I nodded agreeing to that.

Rin's POV

I hadn't known where the bruise was or even what it looked like. I caught a glimpse of a tendril of raised skin beneath his hood but that was it. I grabbed his hand instead and dropped it when we were inside. I had a feeling he would want to look at the plaques and trophies.

When I turned around at the railing where you could see the pool I was right. I watched for a few seconds understanding why Haruka draws me all the time. "Over here Haru-chan!" when he looked up at me he blushed but complied.

Makoto was right, Haruka doesn't mind it when I call him that. "This is where the best swimmers in the world race each other" I explained before we left to get a seat.

"The national team is practicing today huh? Now we actually get a show instead of just sitting here" I smiled.

"Sorry" I turned to Haru frowning when I saw he was upset. "Don't be, I want to see what you keep hiding from me anyway" I smiled.

He took his hooded vest off before I saw the bruise. It looked like veins going in different directions. Or even the Lichtenberg figure that is often shown when struck by lightning or an electrical charge.

"And no one but your doctor and her husband knows about this?" I asked skirting my finger around the edge. He hasn't cringed away from me yet. He doesn't look in pain either. When he nodded we watched the team practice.

Scene Change: Beach

Haruka's POV

"The coach I was training with while I was studying here wrote to me a few days ago" I nodded. I know where this is going. Glad I already made up my mind about where I'll be going. "Before we leave I intend to see him and formally ask him to let me join his team" I nodded.

"I thought that was why you brought me here" I smiled sadly. "I know what I'm doing Rin" I told him. He nodded asking me what I'm doing.

"I'll take the offer to go to college here in Sydney. I'll go to the housing facility here" I smiled slightly.

"That's great news Haruka! When are you coming here?" that I frowned at. "At the end of the Summer Tournament" I could tell he was disappointed that it was so soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:58 A.M. on December 12, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	13. Fighting

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Eternal Summer nor do I want to. If I did the story would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Fighting

Haruka's POV

Walking out of the terminal Rin was still holding my hand. "Haru! Rin!" that voice was familiar. "I can't believe you came all the way to greet us" Rin spoke in shock making me roll my eyes. "You must be tired after your trip" Makoto said but we just shrugged.

"It wasn't that tiring" I said unsure how to apologize for before. "Haru, welcome home" I nodded thanking him. We left the airport and got on a bus that I sat next to Rin on.

Scene Change: Nationals Stadium

Getting off the bus Makoto explained why we were here. "We got together here to start preparing for nationals" he explained.

"Now remember Haru…" "'Tell them what's wrong so they'll stop making it worse' I know" I told him. He laughed before I felt lips on mine again.

Why does he keep doing that?! We're in public when he does. "I'm going to meet my team, I'll see you later" I nodded before I called out his name.

"Thank you for… allowing me the time to make up my mind" I said. "It wasn't a problem Haru-chan, I'm just glad you told me" his smile was soft but the nickname made my face heat up. "I see you two are together now" I blushed harder at that.

"So what were we making worse?" he asked making me control my blush. "I'll tell you when we're all together" I told him. He led the way to the others grabbing their attention. "Haru-Chan!" "Haruka-senpai!" Nagisa and Rei yelled when they ran over.

"Rei-chan was very worried about you Haru-chan" Nagisa supplied. "N-Nagisa!" the man stuttered. He probably did not want me knowing that. "I am sorry for worrying you guys" I bowed knowing I surprised them.

"Hello Haru" I jolted up surprised to see a woman with dark tan skin and dark hair with matching eyes. "Dr. Cortez?" I was surprised to see her here. "How long have I been your doctor Haru?" her hands were on her hips as she pouted at me.

"Six years" I answered softly. "Correct, so why are you being so formal?" I looked up when she asked.

"It's good to see you Hannah, how have you been?" I smiled greeting her properly. "Good, are you going to tell them now that you're back?" she inquired.

Her eyes were soft and worried when she asked. She was basically telling me I don't have to if I don't want to, but I know I should. "I promised Makoto I would, so I might as well" shrugging as I walked to a stream.

Bending down I felt the water that I haven't touched in so long. "What did you want to tell us Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked. I smiled softly at his excited tone but frowned at the apprehensive undertone to his voice he tried to hide. "After the summer tournament I'm done swimming, I'm leaving school to" I told them.

"What? Why?!" Makoto asked making me flinch. "I kept saying 'I don't have one' regarding a future for a reason. In five years I'll be six feet under" I answered waiting for their response.

They looked to be speechless so I waited for a few more seconds before Rei spoke. "What are you saying Haruka-senpai?" it was hard for him to comprehend apparently. "I was injected with a serum that destroys white blood cells.

All of them will be gone in five years. I'll be transferring to a housing facility in Sydney for tests after the tournament is over.

By the time four years have passed and it's not permanently taken care of I'll stop the tests and come back" I explained. "Won't that mean…?" Makoto couldn't finish.

"Yes, I'll be more prone to sickness and death will soon follow" I stood up facing them this time. "I didn't like being reminded I have so little time left with all of you. I didn't like being reminded I won't be able to swim for much longer.

That was why I told you it was going fine at the festival till you mentioned admiring my style of swimming. That others would admire it if I swam around the world. I ended up lashing out trying to get you to leave me alone. Of course it only worried all of you more and Rin chose me to go to Australia with him" I turned to the water and continued.

"It didn't work very well huh?" I smiled, brokenly at the water. "So you're leaving? Will we get to see you again?" Nagisa asked. "Haruka will have visitors, Rin was chosen as his primary visitor though" Hannah explained.

"Primary visitor?" Makoto inquired. "It means that even if I'm getting tests done Rin is the only who can visit me at the time. Rin and others can visit me at other times" I explained getting their attention.

"Does that mean you have a dream you want now?" Rei asked and I shrugged. "I want to be with Rin as long as I can.

If there's a chance it could be longer than five years I'm taking it. I'll be going to a design/arts college in Sydney.

I want to work on sets and costumes for plays and movies" I told them. "That fits you Haruka" I nodded thanking Makoto. I'm glad he thinks it does, it was something I wanted to do for a while actually.

Rin's POV

"Good morning!" my team yelled when they saw me. I greeted them before Ai welcomed me home. "It's good to be back. Did anything happen while I was gone?" I smiled.

He was about to answer but Momo interrupted. "Can I have a souvenir Rin-senpai?" his eyes were sparkling making me sigh in annoyance. I gave him the boomerang smiling at his enthusiasm at receiving it. Looking around I was confused.

"Where's Sousuke?" I asked not seeing him. "He said he would meet up with us later" Ai answered. "Good" gritting my teeth angry with the man.

Haruka's POV

Makoto sounded odd when he spoke about this actually being the Nationals. "Everyone's so fast" he sounded ecstatic and apprehensive at the same time.

"Makoto" I spoke getting his attention. "I said something awful to you before I left, I never apologized for it" turning to him.

"I am sorry for what I said to you" I told him. "Don't be, I didn't know you didn't want to talk about it because you were ill. It's my fault for pushing it when I knew I shouldn't have" that's not true.

"Makoto…" I tried telling him it wasn't true but he changed topic. "I felt bad for not being able to tell you about my plans sooner. Competitive swimming never suited me, I know you saw that" he smiled at me when I nodded. "That world isn't for me.

I had been thinking of going to our local college or something since there wasn't something I really wanted to do" did he really not notice in the past? He's always been good with kids. "I ended up helping Coach Sasabe with the club. At first I only thought of it as helping out.

I started having fun teaching the kids how to swim over time. I met Hayato and I wanted to do something to help him. He told me you encouraged him to keep trying" Makoto explained.

"I showed him a picture I drew of him and Kisumi on a boat in the water. He said it was the first time he didn't remember that day looking at a boat or the water.

He said he would continue giving swimming a try because of that" I explained looking at the pool. "Well what he told me when I took your advice made me happy.

He actually had fun swimming when I taught him Backstroke" I smiled at this. "I realized then that I wanted to teach other kids how much fun swimming is" just like when we were kids. "I want to join the side of the swim world where people teach others" how his eyes light up when he talks about this.

That is what made my resolve stronger. I never had that when I talked about swimming in races. I had it when I talked about art, design, anything artistic. The shine was a lot more pronounced when I talked about it to.

"Did you just realize that Makoto" I asked leaning on the railing. "I knew when we were younger that you should teach, that you should help people. You liked swimming to so those together suited you" I told him. "Man I'm slow" I punched his shoulder playfully making him laugh.

"All that studying will be hard though" Makoto explained making me smile. "Studying is supposed to be hard if you don't normally do it" I told him.

Rin's POV

I was stretching my arms on the tile floor when I heard the doors open and close. Sousuke sat down on the diving block when Momotarou surfaced. "Your recovery is too short.

Balance your center" he advised the boy. "Sousuke" I greeted smoothly. When he got closer I pulled my arm back glad his eyes were closed when he greeted me. "Sorry I'm late" he apologized before the next second he was on the ground.

He was holding his cheek where I slugged him. "I'm home, next time you threaten a friend of mine to stay away from me don't shorten their life" I told him angrily. Cracking the knuckles of my right hand I saw they were slightly bloody. "I don't care if you use verbal threats but don't go so far as to inject them with a lethal virus.

Especially do not do that to Haruka" he got up sometime in my warning. "So he told you then?" he wiped the blood on his jacket sleeve when he asked. That must seem intimidating to most people, I'm not most people.

"Took a day or two and an overheard phone call, but yeah, he told me" I shrugged shaking in anger. "Haru means a lot to me Sousuke and not just because he's my friend.

I thought I could trust you to get along with him. I was surprised anytime Haruka looked at you in fear and always looked away from me.

I still want to be your friend and I hope this farce won't affect our times. Me trusting you though will take a bit of time" I informed going over to Haruka. "You punched him?

That was overkill Rin" Makoto said making me glare slightly. "He hurt Haruka. If he just used verbal I wouldn't have punched him, but he didn't" I told him walking past them to Haruka. "I'm fine Rin" he said smiling slightly so I did the same.

Haruka's POV

Amataka told us to order anything we wanted but I shook my head. Nagisa however ordered too many things. After a while Amataka took the menu telling him we'll order that for now, without the lobster. "You're merciless Nagisa" Rei told the boy making me smile.

I smiled when they were all debating on what to get. "Haru-chan must be starved for Japanese food" I never even mentioned that. Lori and Russell actually had something I would eat at their house.

When they were done eating it was night time. We were walking along the canal when Nagisa said the food was delicious.

"Didn't you overeat Nagisa?" Makoto asked. "I'm a growing boy so it's fine" Nagisa told them.

"We're swimming in the National tournament tomorrow! We need to stay focused!" Rei announced. Something caught Nagisa's eye making it catch ours. "The ocean is glowing!" the boy said leaning forward on the railing.

"It is isn't it!" Rei said making me smile. "When you think back to the time at the Swim Club this is pretty amazing to make it this far" Makoto said. "Yeah! All Haru-chan cared about was getting to swim… sorry Haru!" Nagisa exclaimed. "It's fine you guys" I told them sadly.

"I want to swim while I still can, and I will at the relay tomorrow" I told them. They smiled at me making me do the same. "I heard from Rei you managed your studies and swimming" I smiled at the blonde boy. He blushed at this.

"Rei-chan is more amazing than me" Nagisa said glaring at the mentioned. "You went from sinking like an anchor to swimming Butterfly!" Nagisa said. "You even swam your best when your goggles came off" Nagisa reminded.

Rei complained that it wasn't beautiful making Makoto and I laugh. It was funny how much he cares about beauty.

"Thanks to Rin you're able to swim different strokes. You are amazing" Makoto told him.

"It was thanks to Haruka-senpai giving me the cookies as a way to get Rin-san to help me. How did you guys know?! Did Haruka tell you?" he was shocked.

"No I didn't tell them. They were curious and followed you" I told him. He nodded saying we should've told him. "I'm grateful to Rin to.

He never pushed me to tell him what was wrong but when he did I could see it was hurting him because I wasn't telling him. Hannah repeatedly told me to tell you but he was the one who convinced me to. Gave me a reason to want to get help" I told them. "We were frantic to get our exchanges right.

Now that I think about it why were you training so much in the water after the relay?" Makoto asked. I turned to the water once he got that out. "I stopped swimming because it felt like I was being dragged down.

I knew it was because of the serum because it messes with your mind. Sousuke also told me I wouldn't be able to swim for much longer.

I realized in the relay one time that I was getting slower because of the bruise on my neck. It sent pain through my body whenever I swam making it harder to do so" I told them.

"What… what does the bruise look like?" Nagisa asked. He was hesitant to ask but I can't blame him. I took off the scarf I was wearing revealing the bruise.

"Why… Why have we never noticed before?" Makoto asked making me smile sadly. "I applied water-proof base to it every time I woke up" I answered making them nod. "We'll just have to try even harder to make it farther next year for you guys!" Nagisa exclaimed when I put my black and white scarf back on. "True, we'll never be apart though" Rei said.

I nodded glad they remembered what Rin always talked about. He always says that relays connect people. "There will never be an end for us" I told them. "You're right Haruka-senpai" "Haru-chan" I smiled as I memorized the city in front of me.

Time Skip: National Tournament

"We'll visit you in Sydney Haruka, we promise" Makoto said. "Yeah! It'll be fun!" Nagisa cheered. "I would love to see what a real hospital facility looks like" Rei supplied.

I smiled at all of their reasons, even Rei's. When we walked out I saw Seijuro with Toudou.

Two girls were cheering for Makoto when the medley was announced to soon start. He jumped in to get into position when the whistles blew.

I smiled when I saw that Makoto saw something from back then. He hit the pool and Nagisa jumped in. It was the same for Nagisa before Rei jumped in when he touched the side.

I got ready when he had jumped in smiling when Rei saw what he did before. When he hit the side I jumped in. I felt the pain on my neck and spine but when I saw the butterflies it wasn't as bad. Seeing my friends beside me helped even more so I swam faster.

I touched the edge knowing others were behind me. I don't know what place I got but when I was pulled out of the pool all three of them were crying. My vision was blurry to but only from the pain. I laughed with them anyway.

Rin's POV

Touching the wall I pulled off my swim cap when I surfaced. "Can anyone beat me?!" I yelled before turning to look at Momo. I called his name making him complain.

After we all got out of the pool I gave the usual speech. "New members will join and a new team will form when April arrives.

My hope is you'll make it into the ultimate team and the next year after that. I want all of you to look forward to an unending dream!" I announced.

"Yes sir!" they all responded. "This is why" I smiled making Ai stop crying. "You'll be the new captain Ai, take care of them" I announced.

Looking at the clock I froze. "Ah shoot I'm late!" I panicked running from the room. "What are you late for Rin?!" Momo yelled. "I have to help Haruka pack for his transfer to a housing facility in Sydney!" I called from the locker room.

Time Skip: Sunset

"I knew you'd be here Sousuke" I told the man. "Who says your shoulder can't be healed anyway?" I asked annoyed with him. "Don't you have to put Nanase on a plane?" I scowled at that. "He's outside waiting for me but that's tomorrow morning.

Right now I'm more concerned about the person I'm swimming for" I said. "Who cares if your shoulder is wrecked? Don't crush your potential before you even try" I told him.

"I'll be waiting for you to come back" regardless of what I told him two days ago I want to keep swimming with him. I still want to be his friend.

"Figures" he said before he continued when I looked up at him. "I knew you would say something like that even though I did something awful" he told me.

"I'll give it some thought" he told me looking out the window. I walked back out seeing Haruka. "Sorry for the wait love" he blushed at that mumbling that it was fine.

Time Skip: Next Day

"Sorry for stealing him" I smiled when I saw Makoto running towards us. "It's fine, I'm just glad Haru texted me" Makoto was going to get a flight to Tokyo and I was flying with Haru to Sydney. We left for the airport and got there just in time to. "Sorry we're late!" Makoto yelled when we saw Rei and Nagisa.

"You guys are leaving to?!" Nagisa complained. "Yeah, we're going to the same place to see my homestay parents" I told them. "I want to stop somewhere before we leave" Nagisa told us. I shrugged when Haruka looked at me.

Scene Change: Iwatobi SC Returns

They were burying a silver canister two-feet in diameter. "What are you all doing?" Sasabe asked the four. "We're writing down the sights we saw at the relay" Makoto answered.

"Let me see…" the man tried to say but Rei told him no. "That's not happening Coach Sasabe.

We're going to open them in four years when Haruka returns" Rei informed. The four of them buried it before I watched Haruka write something in the sand.

'For the Future' is what he wrote. "I'm glad you found a reason to fight, Haruka" I smiled pulling him to me. "You're the reason I am" I smiled at this glad to be that reason.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 3:06 P.M. on December 12, 2017. Terrible ending I know.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story. If any are wondering there is a sequel to this.**


End file.
